Naruto Fuinjutsu
by Sieler
Summary: Naruto discovers a scroll on fuinjutsu by mistake, he starts to discover his true potential and the potential of fuinjutsu. It can do stuff beyond your wildest dreams, Naruto is on his quest to master fuinjutsu and become stronger then the Yondaime Hokage! NaruHina. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just doing this story since I felt like making a story about Naruto using Fuinjutsu. We don't see much Fuinjutsu Naruto stories now do we? Other then Konoha; Naruto's Playground, Come Full Circle or something and other stories but those are like the epic stories and stuff with great creators and blah blah blah. I mean like normal fuinjutsu stories so I decided to make one!**

**I'll try to put in lots of detail in this story but don't expect too much out of me.**

**Also just so you know... I will be using english names for jutsus, however, Hiraishin will still be Hiraishin as if I'm making up a technique it might not be correct like the original word. I know you may like Hiraishin more but... Please bear on. Besides, the fourth isn't alive so... Who cares really, I'm not gonna be talking about the Hiraishin till the Pain Arc.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Edit 1; Since you people keep complaining about the disclaimer I'll change it pfft, I didn't mean that you jacks! I'm not saying anything since I don't wish to spoil it for the anime watchers.**

**Edit 2; A beta reader! Naruto-Neko, why you so good? Anyways everyone I got a new beta so my chapters will make more sense!**

**Chapter beta'd by Naruto-Neko.**

_Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, if I did Obito would be the Hokage! Believe it!_

* * *

**The Start Of Everything**

* * *

**Naruto**

A young boy was walking to his favourite scroll shop. It was the boy's favourite was because the owner didn't have the icy cold eyes that looked like they were going to kill him. He hated that look, it was like they were going to penetrate his very soul then kill him without a second thought.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

In five days the boy would turn five years old, so then he could join the academy, but that would also mean people would start hunting him down for the Kyuubi festival. Why did everyone hate this boy? What had he done to them? All he ever did was walk around the streets, but they all threw rocks at him every time he would look at them.

The sky was pure blue, and it had no clouds covering it; the sky was perfect today.

The blond haired boy reached the scroll shop and went to pick out a scroll. He wanted to try something new. He noticed one that looked very interesting, it said 'Fuinjutsu - The Sealing Arts.' The scroll's colors were yellow and white.

He soon picked it up then brought it to the desk to buy it.

It wasn't expensive, which was good for the boy as he didn't have much more money left for the month. The villagers would beat him up then take his money day after day, but the boy didn't really mind as it was better then being set on fire and tossed into the forest for days.

"Thanks, Katsuo!" The boy said.

"Anytime Naruto, anytime..." Katsuo said back to the blond civilian. He looked at the boy and noticed his hair, it looked just like... The Yondaime? _"Probably not..."_

Naruto walked out the door he noticed something, it smelled like smoke... He blinked a couple of times then noticed what it was... A figure of him, burning in effigy.

"Down with the demon! Down with the demon!" One of the masked men yelled as the civilians and a couple of ninja cheered them on.

How could they be so cruel to a boy?

The blond boy lowered his head then walked home slowly, his face full of tears. His eyes radiated sadness.

**XxXxX**

"Seal Activate!" The boy blinked.

He tumbled backward from the small explosion that just occurred and hit his head on a piece of stale bread. "Ow!" He cried.

Naruto rubbed his head._ "Note to self, never make something explode in your room." _He eyed the last piece of ramen that he had broken into four since he still didn't have much more money left for the month so he had to be smart and make it so he could survive for the rest of the month. (Note: just a little redundancy.)

After noticing that he was going to run out after one more meal he turned his head to the window just above his bed. Rocks were pelted at the window, breaking the glass.

He took his arm then proceeded to guard his head, one after another the rocks would hit his head. It was still better then living in the orphanage where he would get beat up then locked outside everyday and night.

"DIE NI-" The voice faded.

Naruto went to the window above his bed to look at what happened- all he could see was blood. Red human blood.

The boy blinked then the next thing he knew was that the blood was gone, no red was left on the ground and that was something remarkable as the boy had perfect vision aided by the ability to smell stuff from as far as an Inuzuka could.

Probably.

The young blond haired child got over what happened then started to try and focus. Naruto decided to make a few more explosion tags with a smaller radius but a stronger heat.

He crawled over to the table then got on his the chair. He took out another piece of paper then started drawing a couple of kanji and a shape.

_"A circle in the middle so the explosion absorbs things from outside the circle then __the__ kanji for explode in the middle so it goes kapow and the outside for the radius and heat." The boy's logic was very simple. "Perfecto! Now for a rock__!__"_

Naruto got off of his chair. He walked over to the door then peeked out to see if anybody was there. He moved his eye to the left, to the right, then down. No one was there that wasn't good;he had no reason to be worried so he opened the door. He looked in all directions once again then proceeded to pick up a rock that was just the perfect size as big as his hand when he gripped it.

The young boy went back to his room in the apartment quickly then attached the paper he used to make the explosion tag, Naruto was quite happy he learned how to make paper stick on to stuff with one simple shape and the kanji for stick.

He decided not to do it. _"Nah, I'm gonna show Shikamaru and Choji!" _His only friends other then Kiba but that guy was always scratching his ass with his leg it was disgusting- sheesh he should learn some manners.

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru! Choji! Look at this cool seal I made!"

Naruto took out his seal then threw it at a rock in the park. "Look at it!"

Shikamaru and Choji went in closer then Naruto exploded it.

"Fire Style; Flower Bullet." A flaming bullet the size of a small petal came out of Naruto's mouth then hit the the tag.

The tag blew up then the rock was gone.

"Woah, cool, Naruto!" Choji shouted.

"I made it myself!" Naruto said, gloating.

Shikamaru examined the spot where the rock had been, it was gone but there were no black marks or ashes on the ground- how was that possible? _"Naruto... He's smarter then he lets everyone in on... You really are troublesome Naruto." __Shikamaru thought._"Neat, Naruto how'd you make it?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head then told them. "Well ya see I took an example off of a fuinjutsu book then I tried creating my own explosion tag seal! I changed the radius and heat then I made it so it couldn't destroy anything other than rocks." The boy smiled.

_"What? You can change the raidus, heat AND make it so it can't destroy things other th__a__n rocks?"_ Shikamaru was confused. "How'd you figure out how to do that?"

"That part was easy, I just removed this part that says Limitation and this part that says destruction factor and changed it so that the radius and heat would appear." Naruto explained on. "I then added rocks where the limitation was."

Facepalm.

Shikamaru's sweat dropped. _"So apparently this kid did what no other ninja has done that easily? I would expect ninja to change stuff around, then again not many people take much interest in fuinjutsu. Naruto__,__ you really are interesting__.__" _Shikamaru responded with, "That's interesting."

"So what are you two doing here?" Naruto wondered.

"I'm just following Shikamaru- he said his mom was troublesome so I decided to ask him why! Then you came Naruto," Choji answered. "So why is she _troublesome _Shikamaru?"

"She took away my book till I cleaned up my room." Shikamaru replied still thinking of the part he was at.

_He huffed and he puffed and he blew the house down!_

Shikamaru had to get that book back but not at the risk of causing turmoil in the world- his mom was just too dangerous a person. Then again he wanted to get to the next part.

"Shikamaru, Choji, it's time to go," a man that looked like Shikamaru said.

Choji frowned. "See ya Naruto."

Shikamaru had a bored look on his face. "Later Naruto."

Naruto looked at them with is bright blue eyes watching all of the kids going home with their parents.

He sighed.

Oh well, it was time for Ramen at Ichiraku Ramen!

* * *

**Ayame**

Ayame, thirteen year old future beauty of Konoha, had a crush on Itachi Uchiha. Not a normal crush. It was love for certain.

She had fantasies about him a lot- he was sooo dreamy his... Deep black really black eyes... His body... He looked so hot!

"Kya!" Ayame giggled out of nowhere.

Her father turned to her. He looked at her in the eyes. Then he turned away back to making ramen.

Oh well, Ayame could always dream.

Then Naruto came.

"Why, our number one favourite customer!" Teuchi patted the blond boy on the head.

Ayame greeted him. "Hi, Naruto. What brings you here?"

"I want ramen!" The boy greeted cheer fully with a smile on his face.

He really looked like the Yondaime, Teuchi thought.

Ayame went to get ramen for him.

Her other crush was also the famous Yondaime Hokage!

_"One day he'll look like 'him!' Kawaii!" _Ayame remembered the picture of the Fourth Hokage at sixteen; he was so cute.

The brown haired girl came out with twenty bowls of ramen.

"Thank you Ayame-neesan." Naruto took the chopsticks out their socket then broke them in half, then he started eating the ramen and boy was it good.

After a few more minutes he was finished all twenty bowls.

The blond boy sucked everything out of the bowls, that was the one thing he was actually good at. Eating. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and other stuff... No not at all. Naruto had called himself a failure many times due to him not being able to do anything right, now how could he even pass the Academy.

He looked down. Oh no he didn't not in this restaurant, they just hated to see him look so upset. "What's wrong Naruto?" Ayame asked him curiously.

"Uhh nothing!" He covered it up like always, never wanting people to share his pain. He was such a sweet boy- how could they all hate him? Naruto then tried to make himself look as happy as he could so he thought of stuff. The only thing Naruto could think up of was that he wasn't a failure in fuinjutsu that is! Fuinjutsu was something he could actually do.

Naruto looked at his pocket money, he still had enough left for one more bowl of ramen but he was still hungry...

An unknown figure walked through the door he had pure black eyes. He was wearing the Uchiha symbol.

_"It's__-__ it's him!" Ayame squeaked._

"H-H-Hi Itachi-sama!" Ayame greeted him.

Itachi looked at her in the eyes before saying. "Ayame please, I told you to stop saying sama, I'm not greater then you in any way and besides, you're my friend." It was true, no one knew though but the reason Itachi soon became stronger was because of Ayame, not even she knew that. When they were little Ayame would always protect Itachi from ninja bullying him since he came from a prestigious clan but he was weak. Itachi soon swore he would protect her so that she would never have to do that for him again, as long as he lived he would protect her. That was his oath.

"O-O-Okay Itachi-sa-," She stopped in time. "What would you like to eat?"

"Miso Ramen please." He replied noticing the boy's money.

As Naruto started to walk out he stopped him. "Hey, you, what's your name?"

"Me?" The Uchiha nodded. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

_"So that's Minato-san's son." _Itachi remembered the time he learned something important from his idol.

* * *

**Itachi**

_"Minato-san where do babies come from? My mommy won't tell me." He asked._

_Minato thought for a bit. "Well, I'm sure Mikoto has a good reason but sure! Why not? It won't hurt."_

_After a long, very long explanation Itachi finally got it._

_"YUCK! I would never do that! I would never lick it" That sent chills down his spine when he thought of it._

_Minato laughed. "Yeah kid, just keep dreaming."_

_"Mommy, Minato-san told me where babies came from is it true you have to lick that?"_

_"Minato..." She clutched her hand fueled with fury she stormed out the house destroying everything in her way._

_"WHERE IS MINATO!" She demanded destroying the village little by little._

_Finally someone answered her, it was Kushina._

_"Why do you need him?" She asked her best friend ever since she first came to Konoha._

_"He told my son something that I will never forgive..." Mikoto whispered in the red hairs ear._

_"MINATO WHERE ARE YOU!" They put shouted._

_He heard the voice across the street so he hiraishin'd to Kushina._

_"Yes?"_

_"What have you been telling Itachi..." The blue haired woman said._

_"Well... He asked..."_

_He was in for a long night. Little did he know young Itachi had been watching them this whole time wanting to find out what his mother was doing._

_Later that day. "Minato-san why did mom do that to you."_

_"Let's just say... I wasn't suppose__d__ to tell you how babies are made..."_

_The boy looked confused. How come he couldn't tell how babies were made? It's not like he was going to do that anyways, it was gross!_

_"You're only four so..."_

_Later that day Mikoto Uchiha went to ask her son what Minato told him._

_"Well, Minato-san told me that a cow comes along then it makes milk then a pig jumps in it, after that a duck swims in the milk the pig was just in and lays an egg in it but the boy has to lick the egg everywhere and after that give it to the girl and she would eat it then a baby comes out." He explained._

_"Oh." Was all she managed to make out before going to one of her best friends to apologize and tell her other best friend what really happened._

**XxXxX**

"Naruto, when are you going to enter the academy?" He asked wanting to know everything about his idol's son.

"In five days!" He replied happily. "I'm gonna turn five!"

Itachi was surprised that the boy was entering at such a young age. "What's your dream, Naruto-kun?"

"I have two dreams! One of them is being the best fuinjutsu master ever and the other one is to become the hokage! One even more stronger then the fourth hokage!," He answered.

"So why would you like to become the hokage, Naruto-kun?" The Uchiha asked again.

"Well..." He had remembered Shikamaru and Choji. "I want to protect my friends in the leaf! I don't want any of them to die, that's why I wanna become a Hokage stronger then the fourth so I can save everyone of my friends!"

Itachi felt like Minato was there right on top of the Hokage's tower announcing what he was going to do was Hokage.

"_As Hokage, I will protect everyone in the leaf!" Soon after everyone cheered, especially the young Uchiha boy._

"Well Naruto-kun that's a great dream," He told the young boy. "Now how would you like some more ramen."

The boy suddenly bounced up and down with a smile on his face. "Yes please!"

Little did the Uchiha know but he would soon be the Kyuubi's host's idol for the rest of his life. Or at least 'till the massacre happens.

Soon Ayame came and Itachi ordered Naruto some Miso Ramen. They both ate the ramen happily while Ayame started daydreaming about Itachi again. After that, Naruto went home.

He jolted through the streets without a care of what would happen to the villagers, why should he, what had they ever done for him except for trying to kill him. Exactly.

* * *

**Naruto - The day of his birthday**

Five days has passed since his meeting with the Uchiha. Today was going to be a great day, or so it seemed for the young boy. Little did he know that the villagers were planning a very special surprise for him on the day he's going to join the academy; obviously they didn't want the boy to graduate.

"Yes! It's my birthday! I'm finally going to join the academy!" The boy shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped up and down on his bed.

**"Shut up demon."**

Naruto's day was ruined. The one day he didn't want to hear that... His head slowly went down till he could only see the floor. Naruto had to think of something to get it out of his mind so he decided to go eat his... Special Limited Edition Pork Ramen.

It tasted great! He had gotta thank Ayame for buying him it for his birthday last year.

The blond haired boy then soon went to take a shower and get dressed.

As he was walking to the academy he started thinking about things. _"Wouldn't it be so cool if I could hide ramen in air? I could take it out whenever I want, wait it would be even more cool if I could hide penguins in water and take it out at will, that would be awesome." _His young mind could think of so many things, he wondered what technique the fourth made, he heard how the fourth hokage was nicknamed the "Konoha's Yellow Flash" due to his signature technique. Naruto wondered what it was called, surely it must be a great move like he could teleport and stuff since he was awesome.

Naruto then thought about the possibilities of being able to teleport. Now that he thought of it, obviously you couldn't teleport now that was just silly, you could teleport weapons and stuff easily but a human when fighting? Hah, now that's just impossible.

He had walked out the door and onto the road. Once he was on the sandy road he ran up the building and jumped from building to building on his way to the academy.

The Kyuubi host had soon arrived at the academy only to be greeted by cold eyes from the adults and _some _of the children there. But he had quickly shook his head and ran into the academy only to be greeted by more cold eyes from the teachers.

Naruto went to the room that had a stage to listen for what class he was in. Soon after he heard the words. "Naruto Uzumaki, room 5."

_"Oh good, the child gets into the worst room." _They had all said.

The blond boy pretended not to hear them as he went to that room and sat down. The class was really boring; all he heard was math, now who needed that- he was a ninja, not a ninja-mathematician!

**XxXxX**

School was over so Naruto decided to go get new clothes, since his current ones were looking bad. He was lucky that the scroll shop and the clothes shop people were so nice to him.

Naruto had bought a white hoodie and one medium grey hoodie. When he went home he had picked out his favourite shirt, it was a black shirt with an orange spiral in the middle. Boy was Naruto happy that being a ninja meant you could wear the same thing over and over again since you would be going on missions a lot, so why not just wear it over again. It clearly stated on the academy books that you must wear the same clothes everyday or you would have to waste new clothes.

This rule made Naruto happy since he only had like three pairs of clothes he could wear, well four now.

Naruto left the new pair of clothes he was going to wear the next day on the couch then he went off to do his own thing.

* * *

**End!**

**A/N**

**So how did you like it? I hope you did, since I surely did, next chapter enters... Sasuke Uchiha! 7.5 years old! Then the massacre happens when he is 8 years old so... Yeah! I did my research... But unfortunately, I did pretty bad research.**

**So did anyone like this chapter? I tried my absolute HARDEST, if you didn't like it then... *Goes to cry in a corner* Umm... I'm back! So who missed me? No one fine...**

**Next Chapter. "Enter, Uchiha Sasuke"**

**Sieler out.**

**PS, my beta is so awesome she fixed so many things for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**He**y** everyone, I'm glad you liked my first chapter, I'm very surprised with the amount of people who favourited it since I thought I did pretty bad. Oh well, anyways I would like to explain some things.**

**I am not Japanese, however I wanna be! This is just so unfair, I wanna watch every manga and anime ever created! Besides in Canada you can barely get manga.**

**Now for my reviewers.**

**Silver Heart11DOOM, I'm glad you like it.**

**Opnbf, This message was edited due to people complaining.**

**Shi No Kitsune, thank you Shi No Kitsune, I will go back to fix the previous chapter immediately but I won't update it till I update this chapter. But wow, japanese sure is hard.**

**Ahh yes, if you would like to know why Naruto fails the academy this time then it is because of his ugly teachers. But Iruka, now he's the only one that actually will respect Naruto.**_  
_

**Edit 1; Too much confusion**

_Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would not have been that lame._

* * *

**Enter, Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

**Anyone**

"Sasuke, remember to get dress, today is the big day! Itachi is going to take you to the academy." An Uchiha woman call out to her son then went on to making a very special lunch for him.

While Sasuke was walking to the front door to go to the academy on his first day he noticed his father talking to Itachi.

"Dad, I'm going to the academy today!" He exclaimed happily.

His father didn't even waste a glance at his son. What a terrible father.

"That's great Itachi," He said to his older son. "You make me proud."

Sasuke's day had just turned negative. The black haired boy started to hate Itachi for what started out a perfectly good day had turned into a bad one. It was time to go to the academy so Sasuke started walking to the academy himself, he didn't care if Itachi was going to walk him to the academy, most likely he _didn't _want Itachi to bring him to the academy anymore.

Near the river he noticed a boy walking ahead of him with an unzipped white hoodie, medium grey pants and a black shirt with a spiral in the middle. The boy in front of him was drawing something on a piece of paper.

Naruto had then placed the piece of paper on the floor and out came Ramen.

The Uchiha was astound at what he just saw, surely the boy couldn't have made up that seal to make the ramen come did he? No he couldn't he probably already had a seal but his hand just looked like it was drawing something.

The blond haired boy soon took out a piece of paper then sat on the sandy road and drew something. Poof a water bottle came out. Naruto opened his instant ramen cup and poured the water in it and continued walking.

The black haired boy was still walking behind the blond haired ninja. He was still amazed at how that boy could do such a thing, he had never seen anyone do that before.

Sasuke had most likely never seen anyone done that before because almost no one does fuinjutsu nowadays.

After three minutes went by Naruto reached into the pocket of his pants. Sasuke had wondered what he was pulling out. It turns out he pulled out chopsticks. Naruto then proceeded to eat his ramen.

* * *

**Naruto **

They had soon reached the academy and were about to do the shinobi hand to hand combat as it was a new year and they had events for every year. However this year even if the people were not in the academy could come and watch the fights.

After Shikamaru's fight with Choji it was soon Naruto and Sasuke's fight.

They had all hoped that this fight wouldn't have been as lame as Shikamaru's, his was so lame it was actually the lamest fight in history of the academy hand to hand combat matchs.

"Naruto Uzumaki and-" Iruka was cut off by the children whispering.

_"Hey isn't that the kid?_"

_"My parents told me not to talk to him."_

_"Hey he looks cute in that outfit."_

_"Oh my gosh, he looks cuter then Sasuke."_

_"Didn't he fail the exam two times?"_

_"My mommy told me he was demon."_

_"Naruto..." Hinata worried. _

"Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka finished.

Girls started screaming, like every girl. Except for Hinata that is and some other unknown girls who were cheering for Naruto as they were in the anti-Sasuke club.

"Now the unison sign." He told them.

The blond haired boy made the unison sign with his hand and proceeded to walk towards Sasuke.

"This is a waste of time," An arrogant Uchiha said. "I can beat him anyways."

"But you still have to do it." Iruka told him.

The Uchiha then walked up and did it.

Then both of the boys walked backwards and got into there stances. Sasuke had no apparent style however... Naruto got into the style he was learning for two and a half years, it was the style the fourth hokage had used it was called Triple Flash Light. **(Oh I have gotta thank SilverFlameHaze for the name) **

The style relied mainly on speed which was good for the boy as he was really fast. The speed allowed him to main his power and increase it too. He however had bad defense since this stance relied on speed which makes it so he could dodge the attacks but not block then as well.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Sasuke rushed forward while Naruto was just stand there waiting for him to come. As Sasuke was about to punch Naruto in the temple the blond ninja had side stepped then ran behind Sasuke and grabbed him by the arm. Naruto then threw Sasuke across the circle they were fighting in.

"NARUTO! THAT WAS MEAN" He had heard but didn't really care, if Sasuke was that good why did he allow Naruto to do that to him.

"Thats en-" Iruka got interrupted by screams from the girls. Again.

Sasuke got up then punched Naruto at his temple but Naruto ducked down then punched the black haired boy in the stomach. Of course it wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be since this style needed speed but it was good enough.

The Uchiha was furious. He clutched his hands together then slid under Naruto's leg before he realized it then back flipped onto the blond hair's head

"Go Sasuke!" The fangirls were heard cheering him on like psychos. Well they sorta were psychos... Stalkers too that is.

Naruto scratched his head. _"No wonder they call him a genius..."_

The blond haired ninja had gotten up just to see Sasuke about to kick him, Naruto had jumped backwards in time then did a 180 spin kick knocking Sasuke down. _"Gah, if I didn't jump backwards in time I would've probably lost." _

Naruto then walked to Sasuke and held out his hand.

The black haired Uchiha hit the blond haired Uzumaki's hand and got up.

"Naruto Uzumaki has won!" Iruka announced before calling other people to go up.

However Naruto did not have any fangirls. Other then Hinata that was. Apparently he was too mean as he had beat up Sasuke. I see being nice to someone doesn't help... He even went to help the Uchiha up!

**XxXxX **

The Academy was over so Naruto had decided to go to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Oi Naruto-kun." Itachi called him.

"Hi Itachi-san."

"Naruto, I told you not to call me san." He told the boy.

Naruto thought for a second and came up with the perfect comeback. "Well, I told you to stop calling me kun."

"Fine..." Itachi said. It was going to be really hard to adjust as he was really use to calling Naruto, Naruto-kun.

"Hey Naruto did you see my little brother at the academy? His name is Sasuke." Itachi asked him wonder what if his brother was doing anything not nice there. He was a brother after all, he wanted to know what his little brother had done.

"He was... Interesting." Itachi knew just what that meant. His little brother was too arrogant, lots of people said interesting when he asked him how was Sasuke.

After that they had ate there ramen and went off their separate ways.

* * *

**Naruto **

Naruto decided to go to the spot they would play ninja at. Choji and Shikamaru was there.

"Oi Naruto, come play ninja with us." Choji called.

The leader told them the rules. "As you all know, the rules are... No ninjutsu or genjutsu."

_"Hah! They didn't mention fuinjutsu." _Naruto grinned but turned aroudn so they didn't see his grin.

An unknown boy was the enemy ninja.

He counted to fifty.

"Hey, can I hide with you?" Choji asked another unknown boy who was not important.

"No, get away loser you'll just make me lose." He said.

Naruto came from the tree then grabbed Choji and brought him to the dumpster. Shikamaru was already there.

"Alright I'm gonna use fuinjutsu." Naruto told them.

"B-But isn't that cheating Naruto?" Choji asked him.

"It wasn't against the rules so... Nope!" Naruto replied.

The blond boy then took out a piece of paper and activated it. A big piece of paper came out. Naruto wrote something on the bottum side then he said. "Okay, now just sit here. I made it look like the paper is trash."

They were sitting there for hours.

"Okay, you win Choji, Naruto and Shikamaru!"

They got out of the dumpster. Naruto destroyed the piece of paper.

"Fire Style; Flower Bullet" A small piece of fire that resembled a bullet came out at hit the paper destroying it. They had then walked back to the spot they started the game at.

"Hey, where were you!" The leader asked.

"The dumpster" Naruto answered him, not lying one bit.

"We checked!" The group of enemy ninja said.

"Well, we were moving from one place to another." Shikamaru thought up on the spot.

"Too bad, you aren't playing anymore." They said.

"W-W-" Naruto paused then decided to leave. Shikamaru and Choji followed him since they had nothing better to do in there home. After a few hours with Naruto they had decided to go home.

As the two had walked home Naruto was sitting at the swings watching them go.

* * *

**Hinata **

It was a month after the events of the taijutsu match between Naruto and Sasuke.

Hinata was picking the flowers looking at her favourite ones as she heard someone call it to go to the academy.

She had quickly went to get dressed then walked to the academy, there she saw the boy known as, Naruto Uzumaki. He was on the bench near the river. Hinata had tried hard not to blush but she kept blushing everytime.

Her face turned three shades of scarlet as the boy turned around.

The Hyuuga girl had quickly looked the opposite way and continued walking. She turned around for a sneak peak but noticed the boy was gone, as she turned around she noticed a boy in front of her. The girl had turned her head down and kept walking till she reached the academy.

_"Well, she sure is shy, but she's also cute." Naruto had thought. _

At the academy Hinata was getting bullied.

"Ha, you're from the Hyuuga clan but you're probably weak like they all say." One boy was heard saying.

Another buy agreed with him and brought up something that made Hinata start tearing up. "Heck, even your father hates you. I saw him yell at you the other day when I was passing by."

"Y-Y-You don't have the right to say that!" She had replied back.

As she saw Naruto looking at her, different emotions started mixing in. "You, probaby hate me too since I'm weak!" The girl had said to him.

"W-What?" Naruto said without a clue at what just happened as she ran out of the academy.

After that the girl hasn't looked at Naruto since, hasn't even blushed at the sight of Naruto.

_"He probably hates me too...," Hinata thought. "Besides, no one would like a girl like me, I'm weak and my father hates me." _

* * *

**Itachi - Three Months Later **

Itachi had met Uchiha Madara when he was out on a mission. Madara had invited Itachi into his base of operations and showed him stuff.

He had asked Itachi to join him and he will help Itachi kill the Uchiha but spare Sasuke. Itachi had told him he would think about it. This was a really hard request to answer. No. He couldn't do this. It just wasn't right...

A few days later Itachi had went back to Madara's base after he "Thought" about it.

The Uchiha prodigy had accepted the request as he didn't want any harm to come to his little brother, Naruto and Ayame. If he didn't accept then Madara would have no choice but to destroy Konoha.

_"I'm sorry Naruto. You too Ayame." He had quietly whipsered to himself. _

* * *

**Naruto **

"Hah, if they wanna be mean to me then I'll get them back!" Naruto declared in his room. Unfortunately no one heard him.

His latest plan would be to plan a fake kyuubi. "Bwahahahaha" He started laughing at his devious plan. They would all know.. They would all feel his power! Well maybe.

Naruto had created a mini replica of the kyuubi from clay he found near the village, he didn't know how he got there but who cared! So he took it.

He was finally finished his replica after a few days of making it. Now he had to make a seal that would make the clay become bigger. Naruto was becoming really better at seals, before it would take him about two hours to even think about how to make it. But now it took him less then 30 minutes.

It was time for him to launch his plan! He had ran to the grave yard. In the middle of the graveyard he had put the clay model there and put the seal on it.

"Seal. Activate." The clay model started growing till it became a full sized kyuubi. Naruto had to run away as it almost crushed him.

Screams could be heard from the village.

"The Kyuubi is back! The Kyuubi is back!" One woman was heard screaming.

"SANDAIME! THE KYUUBI IS BACK!" An ANBU had said.

The third hokage had thought for a second. What? What happened to Naruto. He grabbed his fighting armor and ran out of the hokage's tower to where the Kyuubi is.

"Why can't I sense its massive chakra." He told his ANBU's.

"We do not know sir." They replied.

As they got closer they saw that it wasn't the real Kyuubi. Who had done this! They would have to be put on a death sentence!

Meanwhile Naruto was in the trees looking at them laughing his head off.

"Earth Style; Great Stone Hand" The to giant hands had pushed the clay Kyuubi from both sides until it had completely disappeared. How was that possible? Well, he was the god of shinobi after all so obviously.

Naruto had started to run back home, he didn't know people would wait at his door.

"YOU MONSTER" They started shouting.

"Hi?" Naruto had said.

They had all looked at him with cold eyes and walked away.

Naruto had walked inside and lied on his bed. He had enough. He wanted to get revenge but they still don't like him, they will never know how he feels.

* * *

**Itachi **

The young Uchiha stared down upon his brother entering the Uchiha gates upon the cold and dark night.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Well, not really but still. **

**Omake **

**Kumogakure, the village of pedophiles.**

_"As Hokage of the hidden leaf I declare war upon Kumogakure!" Naruto announced in the meeting room with the Raikage sitting next to him._

_"W-Why is that!" The fourth Raikage had asked him._

_Naruto thought for a while, then he started scratching his chin. His eyes popped open. Yes! He knew just what to say._

_"Well, you're a village full of pedophiles." The Hokage had told him._

_All of the other Kages started laughing, some of them even giggling and falling off there chairs._

_"Give me proof you bastard" _

_Naruto had remembered what his mom had told him. "Well, you kumo tried to steal my mom so you could have her breed powerful children since she had the Kyuubi in her." He then remembered what Neji had told him. "Oh yeah, you also tried taking Hinata-chan so you could breed her and have powerful bloodlines in Kumo."_

_That one sentence resulted in most of the Kages dying of laughter._

**Omake Over**_  
_

**Hey hey, you like my Omake? Probably not but sorry, it just came on my mind when I was reading a Kushina and Minato fanfiction.**

**This chapter probably wasn't god since I was mostly rushing so I could get to the next chapter. Hope you like the next chapter. I didn't want to end this chapter at 1k words because that wouldn't be very nice.**

**Next time, "Hinata; Captured"**

**Sieler, out.**

**So that was my second chapter of Naruto; Fuinjutsu. **

**Finally I'm done this chapter. I NEEDED to be done it. I wanted to do the next chapter so badly as I knew what I wanted to do already. I'm so happy phew.**

**But I couldn't just stop this chapter and do the next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Sieler back, I sorta released this chapter fast because I already had it. I was going to add this chapter onto the last chapter but... I figured I wanted to save the Hinata thing for this chapter. Woot!**

**Oh also, in case you are wondering, it is Naruto x Hinata but don't worry... I won't make them go fall in love with each other at first sight, oh no. I'll wait till you all cry in pain of how far I was going to make this go on till Naruto was going to start liking Hinata! Mwahahahahahaha! Which means a few arcs after the time skip. BWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!**

**Now then for my reviewers.**

**Opnbf, I flipped the coin and yes it is Naruto x Hinata, but don't worry if you don't really like the pairing, go read the top.**

**End **

_Disclaimer; I so do not own Naruto because I'm too awesome for it. Well not really but still._

* * *

**Hinata; Captured**

* * *

**Itachi**

Five months has passed since his last meeting with Naruto. One month has passed since his last meeting with Madara Uchiha. One day has passed since he recalled destroying the Uchiha clan.

He had felt guilty inside.

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke..."_

_Itachi looked down at him from the above him. The prodigy of the Uchiha had killed everyone before the boy could come in the Uchiha compound, all that was left was his parents. He had gone in the building and opened the door._

_As he stabbed both of his parents his tears filled his entire face. Then his younger brother opened the door._

_"I'm sorry Sasuke" He whispered as quietly as he could. Then he proceeded to use the Mangekyou Sharingan on Sasuke._

_Flashback over_

"I didn't think you had the guts Itachi." 'Madara Uchiha' told him then walked away for his next mission.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto rushed into the Hokage's tower into the meeting room, he slammed the door open. "That's a lie!," He cried. "Itachi would never have done that!" The boy's tears went down his face.

"Quiet Kyub- Brat." Danzo ordered.

"What would you know about him!" Naruto immediately responded with anger in his eyes. He looked at Danzo with the intent to kill even as the man had gotten up off his seat he was still glaring at the man.

The one eyed man got up. "SILENCE BRAT"

"You are not welcomed here you monster." A member of the council yelled at him causing glares from multiple members of the council signaling the third was looking at him. When the third looks at you in a council meeting that would mean you might be killed soon.

"Naruto Uzumaki you must leave immediately you are not to be in this discussion." Koharu Utatane commanded him, not wanting the boy to interfere any as it might result in all of them dying by the power of the Kyuubi.

A surge of killing intent filled the room causing most of the people in the room to gasp for air. Numerous members were thinking that the Kyuubi was the fault after that had happened, some had even made mental notes to pay people to kill him later on as they didn't want his power to go loose and destroy the village for they didn't have the fourth hokage anymore it would be a disaster, a big disaster.

"Itachi is now an S ranked nuke-nin in the bingo book." Danzo said trying to maintain his posture but found it hard doing so as the boy was staring at him the entire time. Danzo had to protect himself or the boy would really kill him.

The blond haired boy's eye turned a little reddish as he leaped towards Danzo trying to kill him.

"ANBU"

The ANBU showed up then grabbed the boy by his arms bringing back to his apartment then throwing him against the wall. The boy got up then walked up his apartment sub-consciously. He laid down on his bed then fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

The next day at the academy.

_"Hey did you hear? Naruto went to the council meeting about Uchiha Itachi then caused a big up roar." An unknown woman said in the academy grounds making sure that nobody else would hear but unfortunately that didn't work as someone still heard them._

_Her friend replied back. "Yeah, I heard he was really mad that they were accusing him of being a traitor." Her friend then nodded her head._

Naruto tried to ignore them and kept on walking to his class.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke was right behind him hearing them gossip about the event. He was sure the boy would be furious for no reasons what so ever except for the fact it was about his brother and everyone knew that Sasuke had a brother complex

The black haired boy was furious. "What do you even know about my brother!" He yelled at the blond haired boy still trying to remember the events of the other night as he only remembered half of the details but he knew more happened, it must have happened for sure.

"He was my friend!" Naruto defended himself.

Sasuke remembered the times Itachi told him about a blond haired boy who he met at Ichiraku's Ramen. He felt pretty awkward so he just walked away quietly with his hands in his pocket trying to act cool or something.

"Well class, today we will be having new people joining us." Iruka announced.

"Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka."

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"What a drag... My name is Shikamaru Nara."

"Hiya, my name-," He munched on his chips. "is Choji-," He munched again. "Akimichi" He finished his bag of chips.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka," He waved.

"Woof!"

"Shino Aburame."**  
**

"H-H-Hi, I'm H-Hinata Hyuga. Pleased to meet you."

The other people who joined were not announced as they were either unimportant or that were dead. Most likely the latter. There have been sightings of unknown ninja in Konoha lately.

Naruto was sitting beside his friend from the other year. Rock Lee, most likely his only friend since he was the only one nice enough to talk to him.

"Naruto, do you think not being able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu is bad?" He asked sadly.

The blond haired boy knew that look, it was the look he had everyday. So he tried to comfort his friend. "Nah, did you know that the there was once a taijutsu master who took out an entire village with just taijutsu?" Naruto was telling the truth, he read it in a book.

"Hey, after school I could teach you this cool style I've been learning. You're like really fast and strong. Well stuff like that." Naruto told him.

"I thank you Naruto but I will have my own style!" Rock Lee sprung back to his own enthusiastic self.

"Okay if you say so." Naruto said.

The blond boy went to sit down, he had heard of various things.

"Hey, isn't that the kid who failed 3 times?" Kiba had said to his friends.

Naruto didn't care though. He had heard other stuff also. He had really hated these new people they were so annoying always talking about stuff that wasn't even there business but they always liked to stuff there nose in it.

It was finally the end of the day.

Naruto had walked back home after school ended. After he went to his room he lied down on his bed and thought about the day.

* * *

**2 Years Later **

"Raikage-sama, we need to recapture the Hyuuga girl, four years ago we had tried but a strange boy was practicing fuinjutsu in the middle of the forest causing us to faint and the girl to run away." One of the Kumo ANBU had said.

The raikage had scratched his chin.

"You may do so." He had told the ANBU.

He had begun to wonder of somethings. Like the boy was learning fuinjutsu? He might even become stronger then the fourth hokage. Why would the boy learn fuinjutsu? He had many questions. But where to begin.

**XxXxX **

Naruto was in the forest, he had been trying to master the new seal he was creating, it would allow him to have instant ramen on the spot. But it was really hard combining a water adding seal, teleporting seal AND a heat seal.

How could he do this, it was really hard to create.

As he was about to put in the finishing touches to his seal he had noticed a girl with dark blue hair.

"You can't beat me! You know it! Even father doesn't think you can beat me!" A younger girl that looked just like her had said. Jeez she sure was rude.

Wait the older girl was Hinata.

"W-W-Well... Just because I'm not strong... Doesn't mean I'm a failure!" She had remembered Naruto always saying he was failure so she decided to say it too.

"Then how about you fight me!"

Hinata paused for a second. She knew she couldn't win against her younger sister but remembered Naruto's saying. _I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... That is my ninja way! _

"I-I-I W-Won't run away anymore!" Hinata told her.

"I see, then how about you try me!" They had both gotten into the gentle fist stance.

Naruto was watching the fight, they were awesome! _'You can do it Hinata, I know you're strong.' _

As Hanabi was about to strike Hinata's elbow but she had evaded. Hinata went for a thrust at Hanabi's right shoulder but was quick blocked. The younger sister had got into a weird stance.

_Oh no _

Hinata was afraid to move. The younger girl had hit each of her sister's chakra points one by one. Hinata tried to block her chest but Hanabi went for her left causing her reflex to immediately try to defend the spot that was in pain. The last strike had hit her stomach.

The older Hyuuga girl had coughed up blood.

_"Hinata! Don't lose!" Naruto had cheered in his head. _

Hanabi focused all of her energy into her fingertips of her right hand's fingers then thrust Hinata's stomach once again.

"You loser, you can't beat me and you know it." The arrogant girl had said as she walked away while Hinata was on the floor. After she left Naruto had come out from hiding going to help Hinata up.

The girl had thought hard of why Naruto was even helping her. Probably because he felt pity for her.

"I-I don't need your h-help." Saying that was the hardest thing Hinata had ever said in her life. Sure she had wanted Naruto's help but she didn't want it from a person who had pity for her since she was weak. She wanted to be stronger...

Naruto stood there wondering why the girl didn't want his help.

Hinata had gotten up then went further into the forest.

"Oi!"

She didn't answer.

**XxXxX**

The Hyuuga girl had seen a lot of pretty flowers as she continued to wander into the forest. The flowers were so beautiful so she decided to pick some.

As she continued her journey to get more flowers the sky got darker and darker. The sun was almost gone and the moon was rising up. Hinata decided it was about time to go home but then she saw a shadow. She was scared.

The dark blue haired girl had started to run, but the shadow was following her as it jumped from bush to bush. She stopped running. It stopped. Wait was it her own shadow? The girl had jolted forward rushing out of the forest but it was following her again. The moon's light had reflected off of the shadow. She had a clear view of there forehead protector. They were with... _"Kumo?!" _It was them the people who had kidnapped her when she was only about five years old. She had to escape or else they would take her and rape her! Those pedophile fiends.

"W-Who are you!" She had asked stepping backwards each time as they were coming out of the bush.

They had answered her. "We are Kumo nin, coming to rap-kidnap you." As they were walking out it showed... Nine ninja. They were more secure then before, the last time they had tried to kidnap her there were three ninja.

All of them were soon in clear view taking there kunai out, one had a rope just in case she would try to run away. Hinata ran as fast as she could, her life was on the line if she couldn't escape. But it's not as if she could, since she was weak anyways. No one would miss her, no was even looking for her probably. _"I guess... This is the end" The girl had thought in her mind. _She had a look of despair on her face as tripped over a twig.

"Now girl, you will come with us." The ANBU of the team said. The other members of his team were probably around chuunin rank as they sorta looked terrified of what they were doing currently.

The ANBU walked towards her and picked her up from the ground. He had put her hands behind her back. "You, yeah you, come tie her hands up now." He pointed to the man with a rope. They had finished tying her up and continued to walk.

Meanwhile, Naruto was out looking for her, where was she. Naruto was waiting outside the forest near the training grounds till nightfall waiting for her to come back but she never did. He was worried so he had decided to go and look for her.

Within the forest now Naruto had noticed a dark blue hair. He had recognized them. They were Hinata's hair, besides she was the only one who had hair like this in the entire village.

As the boy reached the end of the road he had seen the road diverging into two paths, but no hair was there.

The trail had ended.

The young boy had noticed a new trail of dark blue hair. The moonlight had reflected off of the hair causing it to become clear, Naruto knew instantly it was Hinata's hair as she was the only one with this type of beautiful hair in the entire village. Naruto would know as he had seen everyone in the village. The boy had continued searching for her till he had noticed nine Kumo ninja.

One of them had an ANBU mask that Naruto could clearly see. The other ninja looked pretty weak, one of them even had his hand in his vest pocket. He looked very unprofessional, like they were on a mission to capture someone, not on play time.

Naruto needed to choose between the low ranking ninjas or the high rank one. He had decided to go for the high ranking one as he had to be taken out first. Luckily for Naruto he was at the very end so the other ninjas probably wouldn't notice if he was knocked out.

The blond haired boy had ran into the bushes as he ran closer to them. Once the he was close enough to the ANBU he would knock him out. Naruto was closer, he was almost there.

He had jumped out then elbowed the ANBU as hard as he could, as he was knocked out Naruto grabbed the two other ninja behind four other ninja then smashed there head on the floor but without letting the other ninja hear him do so. Naruto took out his shurikens and threw it at the four ninja. They had fell down with a loud thump. The last ninja had heard the sound but before he could jump away Naruto kicked his back onto the ground.

She stood there as if she were about to faint. Naruto walked up to her and picked her up in bridal style. Then jumped up to the top of the tallest tree that was around as the moon reflected off of her dark blue hair creating a very beautiful color.

Hinata's eyes were wide opened staring at the man in front of her that was holding her. She had noticed him holding her hair pieces.

"Your hair is beautiful."

The girl had blushed at what she heard and thought of why Naruto was doing this for her, he always helped her out of pity. "D-Didn't you feel pity for me so you helped me?" She asked him wanting to the know the truth.

"No, I know you can do it yourself since you're stronger then anyone I have ever met before but I just wanted to help you." He had smiled in away that was very attractive. Her face was completely red.

"Don't you hate me because I'm from the Hyuuga clan and weak?..." She had asked him.

He had looked at her for a second thinking she was joking. But realized she wasn't. "Why do you say that, of course I don't, you're from the Hidden Leaf which makes you one of us," He told her. "I helped you because I didn't want to lose you."

**(Like Father Like Son, they even gave the same speech well almost the same speech except Naruto doesn't know as much grammar as Minato!) **

* * *

**Naruto **

"I thank you Naruto Uzumaki for saving my daughter, please come in." A black haired man standing next to another black haired man who looked identical to him except for the fact he had a seal on his head that looked like it was from years of hard work.

Naruto couldn't wait to ask who made the seal since he looked like a very complex and awesome seal. His young mind wanted to know about a lot of stuff. As they walked in a maid had removed the covers over the table that was in the meeting room in the Hyuuga compound.

As they arrived in the meeting room the brothers separated ways to leave the them alone so they could start the conversation.

They had given Naruto was very sweet tea that tasted amazing. Naruto had wondered if every type of tea tasted this great since this one was very sweet, very sweet indeed.

The boy and the older man had talked about some things like how he had saved Hinata, how many ninja were there, what rank they were and most importantly if the boy wanted anything in return. The man was not a man without honor, if someone had helped him he would help back.

The older man was shocked at how the boy could defeat an ANBU.

"H-How did you defeat an ANBU, were you sure it was an ANBU?" He had asked the blond haired boy who had reminded him of one of his best friends.

Naruto grinned for a brief second. "Ha! They were no match for me." He lied

Hiashi had stared at the boy.

"Okay okay, fine I caught them off guard." He said telling the truth this time."

"Hmm, still for you to catch an ANBU off guard..." He scratched his chin.

_"He must be a prodigy just like Minato..." _

"Ah, yes about your reward, what would you like? A bride? Money?" He said watching as the boy blush as he said bride. The look on his face was too funny, he would keep that face in his mind for along time.

"No, can I examine your seal thingy?" The boy had said.

Hiashi looked at him wondering if the boy had any bad intents. Fortunately he didn't, Hiashi had lead the boy into the branch house to meet his brother Hizashi again so he could examine the seal.

The older brother in the main family was scared that if the boy touched anything it could suddenly activate the seal and kill his brother as the seal was not meant for fidgeting with but for usage.

When they walked in Naruto had quickly ran up to the younger brother told him to sit down causing him to do so then look at his forehead. As the boy was looking at it the branch family including Hizashi was looking at Hiashi waiting for a signal. The man had raised his arm and made a hand sign that looked sorta like a bunny, when he put down his arm the others had stopped worrying too.

"This seal looks really confusing but I think I know how to make it work!" Naruto announced in front of all the members of the branch family as they all looked at him with fear in there eyes.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that..." The young boy had asked them afraid that they would be like the villagers also, he didn't want that to happen he hated the feeling of loneliness as he walked pass them being so happy with their lives.

One man said. "Oh, we are deeply sorry Naruto Uzumaki but we are afraid of you using the seal on us." He still showed fear in his eyes though.

"Why would I do that!" Naruto came back to his normal attitude knowing now that they didn't mean to look like that at him so he was happy now.

After studying for a few minutes Naruto told them he was going now. "Thank you Hiashi-sama for letting me look at it, goodbye everyone!" Naruto had then ran out of the Hyuuga compound back to his apartment for a test.

**XxXxX **

"Ha! I knew it! That was a controlling seal, now then... I just need to make one of those and put it on the new clay Kyuubi I'm using!" Naruto had announced to himself in the room then sneezed.

This was happening very often, he wondered who was talking about him. Probably everyone.

The boy had went back to creating the seal. _"So the square in the middle, numerous lines outside of it and a kanji for move and each direction a put a direction." __  
_

Naruto had tried for several hours but his mini Kyuubi wouldn't budge even a little. Naruto had noticed that the seal had a fault in it, he forgot to readjust some things and add his blood to the seal.

He did so then activated the seals through his mind commanding it to move. It had worked! Yes! Time to scare the villagers. The boy had went to the same spot as last time which was the graveyard and set the Kyuubi down. He activated the seal to make it grow then laughed a couple of times as he heard the villagers start screaming in terror of the giant beast.

Naruto hid in the tree as the villagers started walking to the graveyard. The boy had made it start moving towards them as they started covering there heads very certain that it would stomp on them.

As Naruto was about to make it walk some more he started hearing voices in his head.

_"No you demon, get away! I hate you Naruto Uzumaki! I wish you were never born."_

_"The fourth was a stupid man!" _This one had made him especially mad, no one insults the fourth hokage!

_"Stop living, we all want you to go die." _

All the anger and hate had entered him as he was slowly gasping for air, the world started turning red, his skin was getting covered by this red chakra and he had soon fell over, his body ached in pain of what had just happened then he had lost consciousness.

* * *

**Omake **

"Hey, Minato isn't she cute? That dark blue haired girl?" Hiashi had asked his friend for the five millionth time, Minato as always was clueless that his friend obviously liked the girl since he was given very bad advice from Jiraiya during a training mission.

Then a light bulb came on. He now knew that Hiashi obviously liked Hitomi Hyuuga, she was the cutest girl around anyways. The blond hair prodigy had a grin on his face as he walked over to Hitomi and started telling her about stuff that Hiashi didn't want her to know.

"Oh hi Hitomi, Hiashi likes you." He said, his eyes didn't show he was lying and Hitomi was a Hyuuga and they could detect lies even if they didn't want to.

"MINATO!" Hiashi ran out then strangled his friend till he started to faint. He actually did faint leaving the two alone to enjoy their moment together, but it wouldn't be alone until Hiashi threw his friend in a trash can.

"So I hear you like me." Hitomi told the boy that liked her with a cute smile on her face after.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, I d-do" Hiashi told her now happy that he did so he wouldn't feel shy any longer.

After a few minutes of silence Hitomi slapped Hiashi and walked away. "I still don't know." She continued walking until she was out of sight leaving the poor Hyuuga to stand there.

The boy had looked at the trash can, as he looked at it more and more his killing intent started pouring out of his very soul as he was about to launch a full on scale attack at the boy who had lost consciousness.

Ahh, he would get the boy one day for all he did... When Minato liked someone he would be sure to get in there way, he would even ask the girl out on a date!

_Three Years Later _

Slap.

Hiashi got slapped once again by the Red-Hot Haberno after asking her out when he saw Minato blushing when she walked by.

**Omake Over. ****- This is what happens when you combine Sieler with Omake, absolutely no comedy.**

**Ahh yes, I hope you hate me, really I do now send me all the flames you want as I want more reviews also, here are a few questions.**

**1. Should I make Naruto start realizing his feelings for Hinata at the timeskip when he sees her again but doesn't start going crazy about her till a few arcs after?**

**2. Should Naruto learn Hiraishin or Sage. (No, I will not make him learn it at the first part of the story.)**

**3. So you like the Triple Flash Light style?**

**4. Do you like how Naruto is developing? (Ahh, don't worry he isn't strong enough to take on ANBU but he caught them off guard like Minato had.)**

**5. Do you like the comedy? (This chapter didn't have much since I was focusing on developing the story but next chapter will! I swear! I was on pretzels!)**

**That's all.**

**Happy Black Friday! For those who live in countrys that have them.**

**Sieler out, may the force be with you. I mean... COOKIES! I DID NOT COPYRIGHT! DON'T SUE ME LUCASARTS! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Sieler here, what's up people! Remember to always eat fat food and kill humans. Not to be taken literally, or is it...**

**I'm glad no one is complaining with my story so far which is a good start for me since I plan to make your mind explode and your brain splattered you will know how weird I am by the end of this story! At least that's what I think so.**

**Also just in case you're wondering, I don't have this story planned out not even one bit, I just keep some parts in my mind.**

**For the questions I prepared last chapter I have not decided what I am going to do, make Naruto learn Hiraishin or Sage and Rasenshuriken because if Naruto learns Hiraishin I got an awesome move he will create too. But if he learns Sage then he won't learn Rasenshuriken since I feel no need for him to if he doesn't know sage. Can you people tell me what I should do? One person has said Sage, but I would like more people to put an answer down.**

**If I get 20 reviews by chapter 25 I will go out in the real world and give someone random 10 dollars. No joke... Besides I got 200 dollars last week. I don't go back on my word after all! (BWAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Do so much americans go on fanfiction? Lol, all the other countries fail in comparison when it comes to the traffic graph of fanfiction.**

**To my reviewers and idea givers,**

**Thank you! - Sieler was too lazy to type up a thoughtful reply. On second thought after getting such a wonderful review and PM I'll put one since I'm not on pretzels like last chapter.**

**acepro Evolution, gah I can not thank you enough for the wonderful ideas that I plan on using to torture people, just kidding... Or am I, you will never know! Bwahahahaha! No really, I don't know.**

**Alpha Liege, woot! Someone who agrees with me! Ain't he awesome? Sure is, you see that? Yeah you saw that, you didn't see what I did there. Moving on... **

**Opnbf, sorry, but after smashing my head against the wall for fifteen minutes or so I picked NarutoxHinata, I do not like yaoi, Temari is with Shika, Ino is with... She's a wonder so whatever, and Choji is with... I guess we will see once the manga ends and see? Choji isn't even a girl! I hate Sakura and yeah. If you don't want it then... Sorry... I just can't write about the people I don't like, besides I really, really hate yaoi.**

**To the other reviewers! Thanks for reviewing, don't feel bad just because I didn't say anything to you, the reason is because you people really didn't give me anything to question... So next time do it! I want more words for this chapter.**

_Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, but I do own a watermelon._

* * *

**Memorial Stone**

* * *

The boys eyes started turning red as his skin was enveloping in red chakra, his chakra had been increased ten folds from what it had been without the Kyuubi's power, his normal chakra would be around mid jounin to low kage level but as of now his chakra was above how the Sandaime's chakra was in his prime.

It had felt terrible the killing intent surging through out the village as the mountains started showing cracks in them due to the overwhelming power that was suddenly releasing from the boy. His inner hate that he had sealed within his cheery boy attitude was now releasing out onto the hate and anger of the Kyuubi that more then the whole village had combined. His whole life tortured by the village hated by everyone was now releasing.

The more Naruto had bad thoughts the more tails it would grow, for now it was just one tails but it was soon going into two tails.

**"Now that the kit has lost consciousness it's time for me to rule this pathetic world, they will all know my name! The name that was once known as Kura-" **The Kyuubi shouted testing out the boy's body but not before getting interrupted by the pathetic ants on the ground that should kneel before him and chanting his name.

"Kyuubi!" Angry villagers below him had shouted.

The Kyuubi had noticed the clay model of him and boy did it look handsome, but then again he didn't like impersonators so with a flick of his wrist at an incredible speed the clay model had been destroyed and flew off somewhere instantly. The body wasn't as strong as he expected it to be but it was good for now.

They were frightened by the killing intent of the Kyuubi, if they moved even a little bit they felt as if they would die without a second thought. So they had decided not to move even an inch or else they would get it.

The Sandaime had been informed that the Kyuubi was really back this time and was on a rampage. He had to go stop the Kyuubi so he could save... Naruto. By the time the Sandaime could get his armor and reach the graveyard where the Kyuubi was half the village ninja was already there fighting the Kyuubi.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED THE BOY THE DAY HE WAS BORN." A ninja had shouted as a third of the ninja there agreed with him.

"Their will be NO talk about that." The Sandaime had announced as he got in a stance ready to fight Naruto, or Naruto's body that is.

"Yes sir." They had all replied to him with but not really meaning it though as they had all hated Naruto with all of there heart, they had despised his very existence even though he was protecting them from the Kyuubi basically everyday.

"Kakashi, get everyone to stand back." The hokage ordered him. Kakashi nodded then did as he was told.

**"Pathetic mortal, you think you can kill me?!" **The Kyuubi had said.

"Kyuubi, as the Sandaime Hokage, I will stop you for the people of my village!" He announced proudly with a stern voice gaining cheers from the villagers.

**XxXxX **

"What is happening father." Neji asked his dad after feeling the strong chakra, he was almost crushed by the killing intent coming out from it even though they were on the other side of town, that was just how strong it was, how much the Kyuubi hated everyone.

"This is not something you should know." His father had told him after getting lost in thought over how it had returned, what caused the boy that saved Hinata to lose control, he had seemed so cheerful it seemed impossible to get him down, or maybe it was all a mask he put over himself so other people could not know if he was sad. No doubt if Hinata knew she would get upset also.

The long haired boy activated made the hand seals to activate the byakugan and focused chakra to his eyes. He had then shut his eyes and reopened them, he started to focus on the spot where the chakra was coming from.

All he could see was a boy around his age with chakra wrapped around him, it was powerful chakra he couldn't believe how powerful it was though, he had never seen anyone have that much chakra in them before, maybe if three of the strongest ninja in the village put their chakra together then it would but just a kid alone doing it?

Hinata had also walked in the room at a moment after Neji was done trying to find out what was happening. She had noticed the strong chakra also from within her bedroom and wanted to know what it was... It felt like a sinister chakra like it could kill you if you were standing anywhere near it.

"Lady Hinata, it is not something you should be seeing, please return to your room." She gladly obliged not wanting to be close to what it was anymore, it was hurting her a lot just to be that close to it whereas if she was in her room then she would feel more safe and it didn't really affect her. Killing intent doesn't work on people who felt safe so most ninja's can get really hurt by it.

**XxXxX **

The Sandaime Hokage could see that Naruto had two tails, he had not wanted it to be three, just two was enough for him to handle. It was hard trying not to hurt Naruto, but he desperately didn't want to hurt him...

_"Jiji! You're the best jiji ever!" He had remembered the time he bought Naruto a present for his birthday, the smile on his face brought joy to the third Hokage. _

"Summoning Jutsu" He said as his hand went on the floor and a big giant monkey popped up. "Enma, you know what to do." He said to his summon as it turned into an adamantine staff.

The old man was just about to swing his staff but the Kyuubi was bored and started to rush in._ "No... No don't... Don't hurt my Jiji..." Naruto cried in his mind as he watched the Kyuubi gain control of his power, he hadn't known about what happened and why this was happening to him. Was he evil like they all said? Was he a monster who would destroy everyone when the time came? _

The nine tailed fox slashed the third hokage with his chakra claws. The third hokage however could not attack back, he did not want to hurt Naruto. No matter what it cost he did not want to hurt Naruto.

_"S-S-STOP!" Naruto yelled. _He had regained control of his body just as the third hokage was almost slashed by another claw to the face.

"N-Naruto... I'm glad you're alright..." He said patting the boy's head.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID MONSTER?!"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED OUR HOKAGE!"

"GO DIE!"

He had heard almost the entire village say, couldn't they just leave him alone? Was it impossible to leave him alone?

* * *

It had been a week of what had happened, he was shunned by almost everyone in the village, the attacks on him were more often then before. He wondered what happened to his Jiji, if he was hurt Naruto didn't know what he would do. He might have gotten chased out of the village.

The other day an ANBU came to his home and told him if he had wanted to move to a different apartment with all of these people going to attack him, Naruto had to consider it as he wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

It was even hard to go out to the academy but he had managed to make it happen, what was even worst was that to go to Ichiraku's meant people noticing him sitting there so he had decided to not head over there for one year, he didn't want the reputation to get ruined. If people knew that the fox was there they wouldn't go there to eat after all, he couldn't do that to Ayame and Teuchi, they were one of the only people that cared about him in the village.

That evening the boy was called to the Hokage's Tower for a meeting with the hokage. Naruto had smiled when he heard the news, since he was meeting with the Hokage it meant he was alright!

**XxXxX **

Naruto opened the door then walked in.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." The hokage welcomed him in a kind voice with no hint of anger, even after what the boy had done to him. Naruto thought he would have been angry at him but that wasn't the case.

"H-Hi Jiji." The boy stuttered a little as his eyes were making contact with the older man's eyes. He didn't know what he should say next.

"My boy, today we will decide if you are going to move to a different apartment." He said.

"W-Well... I would like to stay at my current one please." He replied.

"Why is that Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime Hokage said.

"Well, I thought about it for along time but, I don't really have a reason to move since the villagers have been doing this since I was born, what's the point of moving, they will probably attack me over there too." Naruto told him.

"Very well, you may leave." He told the young boy before picking up his paperwork then turning around to look out the window at what has become of the leaf, they were attacking a poor boy just because he held the Kyuubi in him. He could not see their logic, the boy was protecting them from it for ten years.

_"Yondaime Hokage, I am happy you are not here so you don't know what is happening to your son, I fear that soon I will have to kill most of the villagers to prevent them from attacking the boy, we do not want the Kyuubi to awaken for real this time. We were lucky that Naruto was subconsciously controlling the Kyuubi or else we might have risked it going into the full form." The Sandaime Hokage scratched his chin as he went off to recall what had happened the previous month, first the attacking's growing more and more then Naruto transforming._

_"The boy knows he is the nine tailed fox now, why must he know at such a young age. I wish he could have led a normal life without war." He teared up a little then started to wonder what happened to his grandson, Konohamaru. "The boy must be getting lectured currently." He thought then laughed mentally._

* * *

**Tobi **

"Tobi is here to join you!" A man who acted like a kid with an orange mask on shouted enthusiastically then started to bounce up and down like he was some kind of kangaroo on drugs.

"Shut up! Now stop bouncing up and down!," A blond haired man with a ponytail yelled at him angrily. "Why're you even wearing an orange mask! Orange is the worst color possible for a ninja!"

"Tobi is a good boy so he ask a man for mask." Tobi childishly said back. He even said ask, not asked!

_Flashback._

_"Tobi want that mask okay?" He held up his knife in an action that looked like he was going to stab the poor man in various places._

_"Okay okay! Here take it!" The man responded quickly._

_"Tobi is a good boy."_

___"Tobi is a good boy."_

_"Tobi is a good boy."_

___"Tobi is a good boy!" He started singing as he skipped out the door and to the Akatsuki hide out._

___"Yeah, good boy alright... You were trying to rob me!" The man screamed into the air but unfortunately no one was listening._

* * *

**Not much comedy unfortunately, also for next chapter what would you like the teams to be, also InoShikaCho has to still be in the teams, ya know. The story just isn't good without it so deal with the other teams. I have already written it out so all I need to do is change the names and a few sentences.**

**I promised you comedy but... I couldn't do it. Wahh. *Cries***

**So remember to PM me or review of what you want the teams to be, if you do it fast enough I'll make sure to release the chapter today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Too bad I didn't post two chapters in one day but I was waiting for people to respond back to what I posted last chapter, I'm sure you people won't like this team but sorry, especially you lightning, you know who you are.**

**If you decide to stop reading my story then I am sorry, I knew their were consequences when making choices in a fanfiction so yeah...**

**To my reviewers,**

**Guest, -.- I know that but what I meant was "Die" during the gaiden. I'm not saying anymore since I don't want to spoil it for the anime watchers, I will change this message when the anime has caught up.**

**Alpha Liege, chapter 1 was 3337, chapter 2 was, 2492, chapter 3 was 3845, chapter 4 was 2030. However I could make them go up but that'll make it so I update slower. Also, great to know another person is on my side! Down with yaoi! I will make the chapter length go up though, after this chapter since... I hated this chapter, I'm terrible at fights and writing Kakashi was troublesome.**

**Lately I've been having a craving for reading Female Naruto stories, I don't know why but they're pretty cool. ****Konoha no Senkou Arashi is a cool story I read, I think you should read it even if you don't like Female Naruto stories, I feel like creating one but still I can barely take writing this story so why should I do that.**

_Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, why would I since it is so long dammit._

* * *

**Naruto**

It had been two years since the entire experience. The poor boy had locked himself in his apartment afraid to go out and let everyone see him. He had added special seals to stop people from coming in, he was afraid.

He wanted to know what happened to his Jiji, he didn't want to be alone, he was the only one that was nice to him, if he died then what would Naruto do, without him he only had Teuchi, Ayame and some other people he didn't know.

Naruto never visited the Sandaime Hokage or answered when he knocked the door. Sure he met him one last time a week after the events of the attack but still. He just couldn't show his face again.

However he had to go to the academy but when he did he would have to henge then release it once he got to the academy. He didn't talk to anyone for the last two years, not a single person. Except for his sensei that is. He didn't even talk to Hinata no matter how much she wanted to talk to him, had she done something wrong? She wondered.

When he was at home he was using scrap paper for creating seals, he was getting really good at it, his favourite seal he created so far was the advanced version of shunshin no jutsu, he had wanted to make something that could teleport him for years but unfortunately that was impossible. Sure time travel could happen but teleport? Never! Who could create such a seal that would be just too hard.

His own seal was one where it sent him at speeds high and it could make it so he dodged anything in his path. However the travel limit of his seal was five hundred meters, not as much as he wanted but it would do for now. He would have to stick the seal on people with his hand, the bad part about his seal was that at the speed he was going at he would most likely crash into the person so it was safe to be within one hundred meters to use it.

Naruto had also created another seal, it was one where it would return the weapon when he activated it. Over the course of two years Naruto had perfected it, he had found a kunai in the sewers one day, it looked cool with the three blades instead of one on it. The blades were also thicker then the black kunai that he would normally use and the best part about it was that it was heavier and would feel right so he decided to use this one. Naruto had seen a seal on it but it was like half ruined so he decided to remove the paper that was very comfortable and put on another piece of paper that was also comfortable and put his own seal on it.

* * *

**Team Seven**

Today was the day he would pick teams, he hoped he was on a decent team. He was the dead last in the academy however on the written tests he would get nothing, he didn't know why, he had studied all all for just one test but he never managed to get even one question.

The other day he almost didn't make it but he had a little help from Mizuki, the guy was so nice to give him such an awesome jutsu that he could use with no problem. He had remembered how nice Iruka was to him also even though he had always pulled pranks the guy really understood 'im.

Naruto was sitting at his seat waiting for what team would be on. If he was on the pink hair's team then well, he didn't know.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki." He wondered who was in his team.

"Sasuke Uchiha." No. Why... Why!

"Sakura Haruno" His worst dreams were true, how could this happen!

**XxXxX**

After the other teams were announced they were placed all in different rooms.

It had been an hour waiting for their sensei. "I demand a new sensei!" Naruto shouted to no one.

"Oh shut up and suck it up." Sakura said.

_"One day... I will kill her... I know I will..." Naruto thought to himself._

The young blond ninja had then gotten out several scrap pieces of paper then started writing stuff on them. Sasuke had eyed him watching at what the boy was doing, however Sakura was busy screaming at the fact that Sasuke had finally opened his eyes.

Naruto wrote several explosion seals and placed it everywhere in the room and the heat was just enough so their sensei wouldn't die. "Naruto! What are you doing, that won't work you know they're just pieces of paper you baka." She said.

_"I will really kill her!" Naruto yelled mentally. It was hard not strangling the girl right now, she was so annoying! _However, a man was watching them from the ceiling tiles. Now that he knew what would happen if he walked in he certainly was not going to do that. But moreover, the boy could do fuinjutsu? Even though it was a rather simple one it was still surprising. "Your son is rather... Interesting sensei." Kakashi Hatake had said to himself as he eyed the boy for longer.

Then he decided to go in the room. He jumped in through the window. An explosion tag was stuck to the window. Kakashi did not want to swear but this boy was going to pay... The man was just about to crash into the window but he managed to brace himself and lift his feet up to stick on the wall before it hit the window, boy was he happy he was trained.

Kakashi Hatake had then then slipped and his feet almost hit the window, even the slightest pressure would probably cause the explosion tag to explode. The worst part about this was that he dropped his book onto his shirt, down his pants and onto the window.

Boom.

His book blew up. No it blew up. He could see it already, Copy Cat Kakashi of Konoha destroys Kyuubi where everyone else has failed. He had to hold in his anger, his precious book was destroyed... It laid in ashes, THE KID WOULD DIE BY HIS HANDS! Even if he was the son of his sensei he must be gone with!

The man jumped threw the window and walked up to the blond haired boy."My first impression of you is... I hate you, I will make your life a living nightmare." The white haired man smiled.

_"Well, at least Naruto got him good!" Inner Sakura laughed mentally._

_Sasuke smirked. "Heh, that's our teacher, pathetic, how can I defeat Itachi with him..."_

"Hah! You deserved that!" Naruto laughed in the real world.

Kakashi stared at him for along time until he told them to meet him up on the roof in five minutes so they could start with their introductions.

**XxXxX **

"Now let's start by introducing ourselves." The white haired man told them.

"Shouldn't you tell us about yourself first?" Naruto asked.

The man scratched his head then leaned backwards. "Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake," He was checking to see if they knew who he was, the son of The White Fang, him Copy Cat Kakashi. "I don't feel like telling you about my likes and dislikes," He watched Sakura lean forward. "I've never thought about my future dream... As for my hobbies I have many." Then he went on to stare at the sky.

"So all we know is your name?..." Sakura asked. No one answered though, she let it off just that time.

"Let's start with the next one," He told them. "Next is you."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I don't feel like telling you about my likes and dislikes, I've never thought about my future dream and for my hobbies I have many."

_"Hah serves you right!" Naruto started laughing really hard mentally, it was like he was going to explode with laughter._

_"I can't believe you just did that Naruto!" Inner Sakura laughed also." _

Sasuke just smirked.

The man frowned. "Moving on... You pinky."

She started blushing a little. "I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like... I mean who I like is..." She stared over at Sasuke. "And my hobby is, I mean..." She stared at Sasuke again. "My future dream is..." Once again she looked at the Uchiha. "Kya!" She screamed in her shirt.

"And your dislikes?..." Kakashi said.

"Ino-Pig..." She said angrily.

_"Now I'll bring out what her true mesage was." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "She likes Sasuke, her hobby is stalking the kid, her future dream is bearing his children and her death would be due to Sasuke," Kakashi said mentally. "Stalkers... At least Rin wasn't like this..." He then touched the left side of his mask._

"And lastly." Sakura giggled.

"My names... Sasuke Uchiha, I have a lot of dislikes but no particular likes, and I don't feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream, but I do have an ambition!," He said looking cool, awesome and stuff like that to Sakura that is. "The ambition to restore my clan and without fail to kill a certain man!"

_"That means... He might marry me! He needs to restore his clan which means... KYA!" She started giggling to herself once again. _

_"I see, emo boy, stupid boy and fan girl. Now I know how Minato-sensei felt...," Kakashi thought. "Not that I was emo or anything..."_

"We'll have a mission tommorow," Kakashi told them. "First we'll do what we can with four people, a survival exercise."

"Why are we doing an exercise, we've done enough of those at the academy." The pinked haired girl replied back.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could handle it since I'm gonna be the Hokage one day, ya know!" Naruto told him.

"This is no simple exercise!" His voice raised. "Of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as junior ninjas, the eighteen will be sent back to the academy, in other words this test is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of sixty six percent or higher!"

_"That never gets old, I'm so happy I am a jounin instructor! No wonder Minato-sensei was having a riot during our bell test." Kakashi said mentally. _

Before they would get really shocked he told them to meet him at the training ground in the morning with their complete set of ninja tools and not to eat breakfast and left before he could listen to them whine further.

* * *

**Naruto **

After a long morning of smashing his head against the wall with the decision to eat breakfast or not he had decided not to and boy was it the worst choice of his life.

Naruto had met up with his two other teammates and was waiting there, it was really boring waiting for over an hour.

He had then showed up after another hour of waiting, the damn bastard. "You're late!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Well...," He started laughing in a weird laugh that had a mixture of crying and laughing. "I was helping this old lady cross the road."

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison earning a grin from Sasuke, oh yes you heard that a grin. Not a smirk. A grin.

Kakashi had then moved them over to a log then took out a clock that was really old fashioned, no one even sold those nowadays.

"It's set for noon, here are two bells. You are to take these from me before the alarm sounds. Anyone without a bell by that time will be tied to a post. Also, you won't get lunch. More importantly, anyone who doesn't get a bell fails the test. And that means you get sent back to the academy." He informed them of the rules.

"You aren't serious are ya?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes I am." He said. Oh how he loved his job, he could ruin the kid's day since the kid ruined his book! It was the perfect revenge for exploding a perfect book, he wondered what would happen to the pervert in the hot springs! It was really intense.

"Start." He started laughing so hard mentally as he watched the look on their faces as they jumped away.

* * *

The field they were in was grassy full of trees. However one tree was bigger then the rest and it was in the middle of the field. Three logs were in front of a black stone about two hundred meters from the giant tree. The whole training field however was in a circle shape so it was easy to navigate around.

_"Hiding, they're good, I thought Naruto was the dead last of the year, I can't feel his presence at all."_ _Kakashi thought as he scanned the area for any traces. It had lead to a pink haired kunoichi._

Kakashi jumped into the woods and surprised Sakura. "Lesson number one, genjutsu." Then casted some sort of genjutsu on her as she started to scream in terror at the sight of what she had seen it was a terrible sight indeed.

The white haired man jumped out of the woods and onto the field. He quickly turned around as he saw a kid with a kunai similar to his sensei's kunai. No wait, it was the exact one. What? How could the blond boy have it!

"Lesson number two, taijutsu." He was just about to reach for his book but forgot that the kid had wrecked it! It was time for some serious payback to the kid.

Naruto jumped backwards while simultaneously putting away his kunai. The reached the big tree, his back facing it and his face facing his sensei. The boy took out three shurikens then threw them at the white haired man.

Meanwhile, a black haired boy was in the trees watching for the appropriate time to strike the man.

He heard a small sound and turned around to notice someone standing in front of him. Sasuke kicked the man just below his ankle acting on reflex then took out his kunai but the man disappeared before he could take a quick slash to the knee.

"Hey! Where are ya!" Naruto shouted out then noticed a quick tap to his head.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled gripping his kunai tightly then lunged his kunai at the man's arm, pulled it out afterwards and backflipped however his head hit the floor and his leg hit the tree. The man however was still up on top of the tree staring at the boy then laughed.

_"Gah, he stabbed me, this kid is the dead last? Then again the academy based their results on written work... I have gotta file a complaint to the Sandaime..." Kakashi said mentally as his put his hand about two inches about the wound to his left arm. _

A green light appeared as if coming out of his right hand, soon afterwards his arm was fully healed and had no marks on it what so ever.

_Naruto frowned. "Dang, he can heal himself and that hurt!_

The blond haired kid then threw his kunai at the man The man then grabbed the kunai tightly and started to register what he was holding in his very hand right now.

_"The kid used the kunai as a distraction eh... But this... The Yondaime's?" Kakashi rubbed his head. _

It was just a couple seconds later that he noticed the kunai disappear then a kid with blond hair reappear and kicked him across the face, grabbing the kunai at the same time then jumped backwards off the tree.

Kakashi fell over on the other side of the tree.

_"Hiraishin? How did he reappear... Fuinjutsu perhaps? Minato-sensei, your son is growing up interesting enough, however his genjutsu and ninjutsu are almost non existent from what I have seen." Kakashi said to himself._

_"Was this Naruto?... How is he so strong," Sasuke thought. "Heh, however after my defeat by him five years ago I trained hard and I'll show who is superior." Sasuke said proudly. _

The black haired boy then jumped off of the tree and threw three shurikens at the man who was currently getting up off the ground and rubbing his head.

Naruto noticed him jumping off the tree branch and quickly warned him to stop with an eye signal but the Uchiha didn't listen due to his pride getting in the way.

Sasuke took out his kunai then was about to stab into Kakashi but the man was suddenly gone in a blink of an eye. The boy's kunai was now stuck in the ground.

**XxXxX**

"Help!" The pink haired girl started screaming in the forest but no one could hear her. There was fog though, not very thick fog but it had fog. Everywhere the girl looked she could only see Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground with a knife stabbed through the right eyeball and a ton of needles everywhere. It was disgusting.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed once again even tearing up a little. She was surrounded by the heads of a dead person!

"So many heads..."

Sakura then fainted but not before she caught a glimpse of a yellow haired boy walking up to her.

"Sakura?," Naruto asked. "You there?"

Unfortunately for him the girl was unconscious for the time being and he had to pick her up with him.

He had then walked out of the woods and saw that Sasuke was gone but his kunai was still stuck to the ground. Naruto then noticed Sasuke fighting Kakashi near the three logs that was beside the black rock that looked like a memorial stone.

"I'm not like them..." Sasuke said.

"Say that when you get the bell." Kakashi said back to him then continued to block his every attack.

Naruto looked over at the clock and noticed that it was almost noon, just five more minutes left till noon and no one had gotten the bell yet. The boy then decided he had to help Sasuke fight Kakashi or they might never get the bell, the guy was a jounin after all.

The Uchiha aimed to kick his sensei's leg but was quickly blocked by his arm grabbing it and threw him towards the big tree. Naruto saw that so he dashed towards Sasuke and stopped him from hitting the tree just in time.

"Sasuke, we need to help each other to defeat Kakashi, we only have four more minutes!" Naruto yelled.

_Sasuke thought for awhile. "The Uchiha doesn't need help... But I need to defeat Itachi and without becoming a genin I never will..." _

"Fine, dobe." He replied.

"Good teme." Naruto said back.

"Fire Style; Great Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke yelled then a large giant fireball came out of his mouth towards Kakashi.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!," Naruto yelled creating a little over five hundred clones. "Let's see if you can beat me now!" All of the Narutos said earning stares from Sasuke and Kakashi.

_"His chakra levels are amazing..." Kakashi thought._

_"The dobe has this much chakra?!" Sasuke thought. _

"Water Style; Water Collision" Kakashi said. A small waterspout appeared and the fire evaporated while the waterspout was still there.

Their was one minute left on the clock, Naruto had to get the bell!

All of the Naruto clones charged in at Kakashi but they all ended up attacking eachother before even reaching the guy, there were too many shadow clones.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted. Then the bell rang.

"Gah! No!" Naruto screamed.

"You have failed." Kakashi said then led them over to the three logs. Once they were sitting down he went over to Sakura and picked her up and tied her to the middle log.

**XxXxX **

"What?," Sakura said then opened her eyes seeing the two people beside her eating. "And why am I tied to a post! Get me out of here!" She yelled.

"You were useless." Sasuke scoffed.

Kakashi then got up off the ground. "You have all failed. You should quit being ninja," Kakashi said sternly. "None of you are qualified to become true ninja."

Sasuke clutched his hands then ran towards Kakashi holding out his hand wanting to cut his head off but was quickly pinned to the floor in a matter of seconds.

"I'm saying you're weak." Kakashi said.

"Don't step on Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

"Shut it pinky, you were the weakest of them all." Kakashi told her then she shut her mouth.

Naruto took his hands out of the pockets of his white hoodie and leaned forward.

"For example... Naruto! Kill Sakura or Sasuke dies!" He said.

"YES!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically but forgot to tell the difference between reality and his mind.

"W-WHAT?!" Sakura yelled angrily and Kakashi just looked over to Sakura.

"Do you kids think being a ninja is easy?" Kakashi asked them. "Why do you think you're doing this in teams."

_"Wait?... Teams?" Naruto thought _

"What do you me-" Sakura was about to ask but was cut off.

"I found out the meaning of this test." Naruto quickly said before anyone else could say anything.

"What would that be then." Kakashi responded with.

Naruto got up then pointed at Kakashi. "The meaning of this test is team work!"

The white haired man paused for a minute. "You have the meaning of this test, but if you didn't notice the test is now over."

_"Oh great... How will I explain this to the almighty council." The man said in his head._

"Since you are going to be sent back to the academy, Sasuke and Naruto you two get to eat but Sakura must not eat and be left against that log." Kakashi Hatake of Konoha told them.

* * *

**Naruto **

"I'm finally a genin! On my path to being Hokage!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs on top of the Yondaime's stone head.

Naruto had finally become a true genin after beating Kakashi's exercise. At the end of the test Naruto had given his food to the pink girl who refused and kept asking for Sasuke's food over and over again. But the blond boy had finally gotten her to shut up and eat the food resulting in them passing the test! Even though the girl almost made them fail...

* * *

**Ayame**

"I wonder how Naruto is doing after four years since Itachi left and two years since _it _almost broke out." Ayame said to herself then sighed and went back to taking orders for her customers in Ichiraku's ramen stand.

* * *

**Well... I hope you liked it... I got lazy at the last two sentences so I decided to tell how they passed in that short form.**

**Also just to let you know, the length of the chapters will improve GREATLY, in the next chapter since I'll finally have stuff to talk about like... YOUTH! No not really, I'm sure you will hate be talking about the power of youth all day.**

**Sieler, out. May the will of fire burn in you greatly so you become a youthful person as you grow older!**

**Actually... I'm really desperate for 5000 words this chapter so... NOOOOOOOOOO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To my reviewers, you are all AWESOME, no really I mean it! Now then... y u ppl no review more.**

**splitheart1120, gah, you knew what I was aiming for! I was told that once a reader finds out what is happening with the story, you are a bad author. Noooo! Oh well, not like I care, flame me all you want good authors! But I will prevail! Or not.**

**Freedom its2l8, thanks for saying my story is great and... Green jumpsuits are evil! Not that I hate the color green, since it is my favourite color but... The jumpsuit is just stupid.**

**Alpha Liege, hahaha, your review made me laugh a little, thanks for reading my story!**

**mrpeeples, thanks, I didn't think someone would like them.**

**RumpelsliltskinTheBeast, I will! Don't worry. his chapter is late because I was too lazy to work on it and I was busy smashing my head on what I should do for the wave arc, I decided to... BWAHAHAHAHA**

**EDIT 1: Combined Chapter 6 and Chapter 7. Chapter 7's notes begin after this line. -**

**I'm not one to do this but... Since almost all of the stories with high reviews... I'm gonna beg for reviews in this chapter! Or will I. ****Oooo the fight is gonna start and it's gonna be a bad one 'cuz Killer Bee is fooling ya fool. ****R&R, remember to rate and review everyone since I need more reviews! Like seriously? Over 10000 hits and guess what. Less then 30 reviews, now I know how most of the people feel when they don't get reviews, they really cheer you up. ****So review review and ****REVIEW! Or else you shall get slapped by one thousand trouts in the ultimate genjutsu, the moon stupid tsukyomi something!**

**Important News  
**

**_I got a beta, no really YES A BETA! She be awesome. Actually I don't know yet since... I just got her! Woot!_  
**

**_Her name is CrimsonPearlAlice, say hi Alice! Post it on anywhere you want!_**

**Oh also, to my reviewers,**

***Sniff sniff* I'm so happy that most of you knew this would only end in pain. *Crys* You know who you are...**

**To the other people, sorry? Well I was writing that chapter at 4 in the morning...**

**Alpha Liege, I am really starting to hate you... Stop it! Stop thinking of my plot! It will only end in being smarter then me which is bad!**

**Splitheart1120, he be a stupid little boy duh.**

**Travis9000, I feel sad that people like you are born into this world. I feel sad I was born in the generation of idiots. No I really do, I really feel that way.**

_Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or ever will since I'm too awesome, I would rather own a better manga like... The adventures of Sieler and his pet penguin! That is a MUCH better manga, you should all read it once it is published in the future! Or will it._

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL! BUT NOT ANYMORE SINCE IT IS OVER! Oh I'm 12 in case you are wondering.**_

**EDIT 2: Updated this chapter and posting a new chapter 7.**

_Disclaimer; Icha Icha is property of Kishimoto Masashi, not me... _

* * *

**The Four Demons**

* * *

**Anyone**

"Hinata! What's up!" Kiba called out to her then patted her on the back.

"N-Nothing j-just m-making f-food f-for s-someone..." She started tapping her fingers together.

_"Who is it! It has to be me!" Kiba yelled in his mind. _

"That's nice Hinata, I'm sure that person will be happy to try your food!" The dog boy told her and started running away with Akamaru to the middle of nowhere.

**XxXxX **

"S-Sasuke-kun," A pink haired girl started to stutter at the thought of him being right in front of her and started bringing out the food she made for him. "I-I-I made this for you..." She said then tried to hand it to him but he just put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away not even wasting one glance at her.

A blond haired boy then walked into the scene noticing what Sasuke did he ran up to him.

"Teme." He said quietly but sternly then stared at him.

"What dobe." The Uchiha had turned around and replied to the orphan in front of him.

"Why did you do that to Sakura, she made it for you." Naruto clutched his fist, He knew Sasuke was lucky to have people actually like him.. He was an orphan and the host of the Kyuubi, no one liked him, they all hated him.

"Hn." Sasuke turned around then started walking back to his home.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sakura Haruno then walked up to him and yelled at him. "Why'd you call Sasuke a bastard Naruto!" Then tried to slap him but Naruto blocked her hand and walked away.

_"This is the thanks I gt for trying to help someone?... It's probably better to not even try to help someone anymore, they don't even appreciate me," Naruto thought as a tears rolled down his cheek but he wiped it off and raised his head up high. "Heh, I'm gonna be Hokage! I don't need to care about this!" The boy had said to himself trying to cheer himself up. _

He ignored Sakura yelling at him and in a blink of an eye he disappeared from the girl's line of sight.

**XxXxX **

"You're so smart Shikamaru, I wish I was smart like you..." A boy with spirals on both of his cheeks said to his friend.

"I'd wish to be like you any day Choji, besides you're strong right?" His lazy friend said then they both went back to watching the clouds and eating chips.

They saw the sun start going down and decided to go home. They parted ways soon after and went home.

When Choji reached his home he went to the cover and reached for a few more bags of chips and started to them in his room.

"Best-" He munched on the chips. "Chips-" He grabbed another handful then put them in his mouth. "Ever" That bag was finished, it was time for the next one.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was reading a book, it was called "The Rematch of Tortoise and Hare"

_Book Start._

_"Hah! You'll never catch me Dobe!" The tortoise shouted at his worst enemy then pushed a special button on his go-kart. Rockets came out from the back and the go-kart went at turbo speed._

_The Hare then pushed a button his car. "We'll see about that teme! Bwahahahaha" A spring unleashed from the bottum of his kart then it bounced up and on the tortoise's kart._

_"Acid bomb!" The former shouted them picked up a glass cup from under his seat and leaned to the edge of his kart door and tossed it into tortoise's kart causing most of it to melt._

_"I'm gonna win!" Hare shouted then turned the spring off going back to normal speed._

_"Speed Eye" Tortoise shouted then his cart turned yellow, an eyeball appeared in the window with lightning in the middle of the eye and the kart sped up to Hare but it lost its power when it reached Hare._

_The both crossed the finish line at the same time and started arguing again. _

_"Teme!"_

_"Dobe"_

_Book End. _

"More like 'The Children's Version of Naruto and Sasuke'" Shikamaru lazily said then placed the book on the floor and went to sleep.

* * *

**Team Seven **

"I am sick of these stupid D rank missions and that stupid cat!" Naruto pointed at the demonic cat also known as Tora.

"These missions are a waste of our time, we need missions so we can get stronger." Sasuke said agreeing with him.

"Naruto! We need to do these missions so we can learn about teamwork!" Sakura yelled at him.

The blond haired boy then walked up to the pink haired girl. "Hey! I wouldn't say that, to the one who was USELESS during the survival exercise" He shouted at her causing her to shut up.

"Now now you two, no need to get in a fight, but what Naruto said was true Sakura," Naruto smirked. "However Naruto, we do need to learn about teamwork also." This time Sakura smirked.

"Fine, but can we do a C rank if I tell you I made a seal that lets us summon the cat anytime?..." Naruto said earning eyes from everyone in the room, including the Hokage and the ANBU.

"We're listening." They all said at once.

The boy raised his left hand in the sky and the cat appeared in his hand and away from the wife of the Fire Daimyo's arm.

"Deal." The hokage quickly said.

"Here's your mission, you have to go to Kumogakure to sign a peace treaty and for various other stuff only Kakashi must know." The Hokage told them then went turned around to stare out the window.

_"I know this is a mission that might get you killed Naruto, but you are probably the only one who can change them, you did it to Iruka and I know you can do it for us." _

* * *

**Council **

"You say what?" Koharu asked.

"I said that, Naruto Uzumaki has found a way to teleport that demon of a cat." The Sandaime Hokage told her.

All of the council members got up off their seats and said. "Did I hear what you just said correctly?"

"Yes." The Hokage replied.

"We have to reward the kid." One of the jounin members in the room said, obviously they knew how bad that cat was.

"We need Naruto Uzumaki to share his secret with Konoha, we need to take it by force if he is not willing." Danzo said earning cheers from the council and the non-council members in the room.

Hiruzen Sarutobi rubbed his chin. "We will do no such thing, it is his choice to tell us."

"But, we must know so we can get rid of the painful mission once and for all, beside do you not remember us as kids? Having to chase the ancestors of that cursed cat." Danzo told his Hokage friend.

"That is true, we will get Naruto to tell us then." Hiruzen announced.

* * *

**Naruto**

Team seven had met by the gate of Konoha on their journey to Kumogakure, for it was a long journey Naruto had packed a lot of food in his home. By food he means instant ramen and he could summon them with a seal.

"I will now tell you what your roles in my team will be," Kakashi told them with is right eye half opened. "Naruto you will be the taijutsu and fuinjutsu specialist, Sasuke you will be a taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu specialist and Sakure you will be a medic nin and genjutsu specialist.

"Why is that Kakashi-sensei." Sakura asked her sensei.

"Well Sakura, you have the least amount of chakra so your chakra control will probably be very good, while Naruto your chakra levels are unbelievable so you will probably have little to no chakra control but you are an expert on seals currently and your taijutsu isn't bad either while you Sasuke, you are in the middle of that and you come from the Uchiha clan who specialize in genjutsu and ninjutsu. Your taijutsu is also around Naruto's level but a little better." The white haired man explained.

_"My hard work from the time the Dobe beat me in the taijutsu match is working... I am catching up to you and I will soon defeat you... Itachi." Sasuke thought._

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura then started talking about how her chakra control was better then the others along the road earning several glares from Sasuke.

As they were walking along the road they had noticed a girl following them, her eyes were lavender and she had dark blue hair. She was holding a bento in her hand.

"Oi, Hinata!," Naruto shouted then quickly tapped Sasuke on his arm. "You guys keep walking I'll catch up with you."

"Oi, dobe!" Sasuke shouted but Naruto was already where Hinata was.

"H-Here you go Naruto-kun" Hinata said then handed him the bento she had made specially for him.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" Naruto replied.

_"Chan?!" Hinata said mentally. She had still not gotten use to Naruto calling her that._

"Bye!" The young boy told her then in a flash he disappeared from sight.

"N-Naruto-kun... Don't get hurt..." The Hyuuga girl whispered to herself staring at the ground. She started remembering the time Naruto saved her and she vowed to herself that she would become a better kunoichi and would grow out her hair.

**XxXxX**

The boy reappeared from thin air in front of the entire group.

"How'd you do that Dobe." Sasuke questioned him.

"My seal duh." Naruto had replied back.

"Well let's just keep on walking..." Kakashi said.

_"Naruto... He is already making a replica of Hiraishin, however his isn't even close to Minato-sensei's level yet... He still has a long way to go before he can figure out the space and time seals" Kakashi thought to himself._

**XxXxX**

It was almost night time, they had been walking for along time, it had felt like forever. The night was especially cold, but they couldn't stop walking for it would take too long, the deadline of this mission was in a week.

They could not fail this mission, it was an important mission that must not fail, if it did than that means that Kumo might eventually attack them. That would be a disaster if it did happen. The two mightiest ninja nations fighting each other.

"I'm bored..." Naruto whined while walking along the sandy road in the middle of the night, the moon was finally up to its peak and the crickets started chirping attracting other crickets to start chirping.

"Stop whining Naruto, we have to, it's a very important mission." Sakura told him.

_"However, a mission like this, why would the Sandaime make it a C rank. Or... Naruto." Kakashi figured since Naruto could probably change their way of thinking like he did with most of the other people in Konoha._

"Fine." The blond haired boy sad then continued to walk along the road while staring up at the night sky watching the beautiful yellow stars up in the night of the sky

It was two days later, in total a week since they left the village, they had not slept even once. Kakashi knew this and had decided they earned it so they should start setting up camp so that they could sleep.

"How about we set up camp." The white haired man told them.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Naruto shouted out into the sky then helped them start unpacking the stuff they needed to set up camp with.

Naruto start looking at himself. His unzipped white hoodie, medium grey pants and his black shirt with a spiral in the middle. They were sorta getting too small for him. Then again it was time for him to make it bigger!

Once they finished setting up camp Naruto went to sit on the wooden log and took out three pieces of paper from his pocket then wrote some words on each of them and placed them on his cloths.

"Naruto, what's that." Kakashi said when he walked over to Naruto.

"Oh, I'm just expanding the size of my cloths, they are too small for me." He answered then activated the seal.

They started becoming bigger.

"Perfect." Naruto said.

After everyone was done eating they went to sleep in the tents, Sakura wanted to share one with Sasuke but obviously that wasn't a good choice so she was forced to share one with Kakashi.

_"Gross, why do I have to share it with some pervert while Naruto gets to sleep next to Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl complained to herself mentally._

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

It's been two days, I hated this mission, I wish we could have just done the Tora mission, this mission is so trouble, no wonder Shikamaru doesn't want to be a chuunin. I should have listened to him when he told me that C rank missions were 'Troublesome.'

"Who goes there." A stern voice asked at the gate.

"Konoha, we are here to sign a peace treaty." Kakashi told the voice.

"Very well, head that way." He pointed towards the giant tower.

I was fascinated by the village, everything looked so nice here but then I saw a girl, somewhere around 24 to 27, she looked sad her eyes were full of sadness just like me. Was she a jinchuuriki too?

I feel the killing intent towards her from the people in the village. Why do the people hate her too? Has she led this life just like me? But she is older then me so her life must be worst having to live through it for a long time.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you head on to the tower I wanna see something." I asked my lazy sensei with no sense of pride of anything always reading that stupid idiotic book

"Hmm, I guess so, don't wander too much Naruto." He told me, obviously I won't. _  
_

_"I wonder what you're up to Naruto..." The white haired man thought in his mind._

After my team went off to the giant tower I walked up to the woman with blond hair near the ninja shop. She looked pretty and strong, I could tell that she was on guard all the time not ever letting her guard down, perhaps she was very careful, perhaps someone was out to assassinate her, but who would do that?

I looked behind to notice a man in a cloak, I couldn't tell who he was or why he was here but he seemed very strong and his presence was just- indescribable. I can't tell what is going on his mind was he an assassin? Or was he a friend.

No I shouldn't care about this, I'm not even from this village, all that matters is finding out if this woman is a jinchuuriki. But what do I feel, it seems... Rather evil, full of killing intent. But oh well, no need to care about it right now.

"Hey what's up onee-chan." I called out to her.

"Hello little boy, what's your name." She asked me.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!," I shouted back enthusiastically. "So what are you doing."

_"Is he a spy?..." The blond haired woman thought._

"Heading back to my house." She answered me.

"Oh, bye." I told her then started walking towards the tower.

_Well she sure is nice, I just wanted to know her but, I better not bother with her, I can feel through her chakra that she doesn't want me to bother her anymore, she feels for insecure then other people for the reason I am thinking of._

**XxXxX**

I soon reached the tower and closed the door.

"Hi!," I shouted enthusiastically then noticed the same woman I met down by the shop. "Oh it's you again onee-chan."

"So you were with Konoha?" She asked not surprised, she had noticed his forehead protector after all so obviously she would have known, unless she didn't see which would be really embarrassing since it was very easy to notice even a baby could spot it in my opinion that is.

"Yeah!" I replied to her.

"Ahem, so we are here to sign a peace treaty." Kakashi told the Raikage.

"I see-" The Raikage managed to say before he was stopped by a explosion from outside the village gates.

"I'll go see!" I told them.

"Wait, Dobe!" The one and only genius of an Uchiha had said but I didn't bother to listen to him and hurried out the door and through the village.

When I reached outside the blond haired girl and another man appeared who looked really weird appeared.

"Hey, skunk you ready to funk 'cuz Killer Bee is here!"

"What?" All three of the people said looking at the person who said he was Killer Bee.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

Those two, they are just like me...

"You two are Jinchuuriki are you not?" I asked them just to be 'nice' Like Temari and Kankuro told me to be before I kill them.

"Hey ya fool! I demand Gyuki be called Lord Eight Tails and me da Killer Bee to be called Lord Jinchuuriki, ya got that? Fool ya fool." He said to me, with his language that confused me to no end, was it some type of new language they use in Kumo?

"Stop that Bee!"

"Say ho say what?" He said immediately back to the unpleasant woman, who looked like a very skilled ninja.

"I said stop rapping! No one understands." She said.

"My name is Yugito Nii, his is Killer Bee and yours?" Yugito Nii asked me.

"My name is Sabuku no Gaara and I am the jinchuuriki of the one tailed tanuki, Shukaku." The had all looked stunned when I said that, yes, they had to fear me. My every move should frighten them, then I will kill them all.

"Oi, ya fool, let's see who can funk da gunk," Killer bee said in his terrible language called 'Rap' "You can't beat us 'cuz us two, the Bee and the Octopus are gonna get ya." He continued on wards, it sounded like death to every ones ears.

"Bee, I said to stop with the rapping." Yugito Nii said, the owner of the two tailed, tailed beast.

"Hey, ya gotta learn to appreciate the rap cuz ya know it's gonna get da groove in da future ya know." He rapped again with another ridiculous rhyme, it almost sounded like a screech this time, that was how bad it was.

"Hey stop with that! It's hard to understand, dattebayo." The blond haired boy told the rapping failure straight on.

"Hey kid, ya got some spunk." The Bee replied back, he didn't sound angry, but from his facial expression you could tell he was mad.

"I know, I know, now can we like deal with that guy? I think he wants to kill you two or something," Naruto Uzumaki told them, then pointed to the boy with a gourd of his back, the kid seemed like a cold heartless killer. "Oh common! Please?" The boy said again causing the two to look at the boy with a gourd on his back with a deep gaze.

* * *

**Raikage**

The older man said. "That boy, he looks like someone," The Raikage thought, thinking deep into his memory of someone he met before with blond hair such as the boy and blue eyes such as him. Could it? No it couldn't.

"Who may that be Raikage-sama." Kakashi asked hoping he would not guess, the Yondaime Hokage, or else that could be disastrous. The boy had a lot of potential, soon he could probably destroy an army if he continued to improve on his skill. Well maybe not that soon but still.

"It is nothing." He replied back thinking that it was impossible since he read that the Yondaime Hokage had died, one of the greatest ninjas to ever live, even dodging his fastest attack.

"But we must send ninja down there immediately! Two of our jin- special shinobi that are in training are down there!" He yelled. He knew that he was worried for his brother, even if he didn't want to admit it. No matter what though, he would not lose him, he wouldn't allow it.

"Sir, we will go down there." The white spiky haired man said then went out the door with his two genin beside him.

* * *

**Battle**

"They're stronger!" Naruto yelled in amazement, the skill of the two shinobi fighting side by side against the weird boy that had a gourd, they seemed like they were very skilled. Much more then he was.

One by one the shield of sand started to become weaker, the more they went the thinner the shield would become. You could see a crack throughout the shield however, it didn't seem like it would break anytime soon.

You could hear the breathing of the boy from where Naruto was standing easily, the sound of his breathing was... Unpleasant you could say, it sounded like a laughter coming from a maniac.

"Oi, ya fool ya can't beat lord jinchuuriki and lord eight tails, us two we da ultimate team." Bee started his rap again then clutched his arm and released it as a cloak of red chakra came pouring out of his body.

"What?!" Naruto yelled, they all became surprised Naruto would know what this chakra was, yes it was the chakra of the eight tailed ox.

Yugito was just about to turn around to ask Naruto how he knew that but her leg was suddenly gripped by sand as they started to become tighter.

Bee finished charging his red chakra up then started to run towards the sand boy at a quick pace then it soon hit him and went through the shield of sand with little to no difficulty.

The sand then started to become looser on Yugito's leg so she put her two hands on the side of the sand and pried it off. "Now boy... Where did you learn of that chakra." She asked the blond haired boy standing in front of her.

They were in a forest away from the village no one in sight.

"Umm..." Naruto held his hand towards the sky making her look towards it then lowered it quicker then the eye to see but before she could look down the boy was gone and his chakra completely disappeared.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto scratched his head and body all over, this was one of the bad things about his high speed transportation seal was that if you traveled a long distance you would eventually start crashing into stuff and not automatically dodge them.

The Raikage noticed him and greeted him. "Hello, boy," The man said to him. "You, how did you do that?" He asked the boy again, curious if he was using the seal like the other _person _was using.

"Yep! My own seal! I'm gonna make a seal that lets you teleport with space and time jutsu soon though! Just you wait! Currently it just makes me move super fast it's awesome and makes me dodge things if it isn't far." The boy explained to the older man earning a nod from him.

"I see... His son..." He said to the boy but quietly added the end part.

* * *

**Fight**

A huge wave of sand poured upon the poor souls in front of it.

The eight tailed ox stood there quietly as it waited for the sand to strike then... A red aura covered the huge sand tsunami as it reflected and went back to attacking its owner. "Fool ya fool!" The Bee said then his partner went behind the sand user and striked him in the neck before he could see anything happen.

Yugito Nii's elbow hurt. It didn't dent anything in the kid's neck, which was funny as it was fused with a blue flame in it.

"Armor of Sand..." He whispered quietly as clear sand appeared where his neck should have been.

His body soon broke down soon afterwards and his real body was nowhere to be seen.

_Heh, he didn't know that the sand follows him I guess... Even though it was that simple, Yugito thought within her mind then planned her next move._ She took her arms and encased blue flames around it.

Gaara raised his hand up towards the sky as a piece of dirt exploded up. The boy lowered his hand and pointed his finger at Yugito then with a flick of his wrist the piece of dirt charged towards the woman.

_That's fast! At this speed it could go through my body! I didn't want to do this but... She yelled mentally in her mind._

A tentacle appeared from no where and smashed the dirt piece causing a shockwave that lasted a kilometer.

"You can not defeat me!" Gaara yelled at them as sand traveled underground and appeared underneath the ox-topus then grabbed it by every tentacle.

The sands formed a string leading back to Gaara as he pulled on them.

_"The boy is strong but we both have had years of experience, he is no match for us." The woman thought._

Killer Bee shook all of his tentacles roughly till they started tearing apart then wrapped the one tailed jinchuuriki into a lock as he smashed the boy up and down. He stopped after ten times of doing it then threw the boy up into the air.

But Killer Bee did not catch Gaara, no he let the sand boy fall. Then older man jumped up and was about to land on the boy but an earth wall appeared.

"Earth Style; Earth Wall" A white haired man said as he made the seals for it and the wall appeared blocking Bee from demolishing the boy.

* * *

**Raikage**

"Ha! If you say so, I'll be the hokage one day just you see, then I'll protect all of my precious people!" Naruto shouted then appeared a knock on the door.

The door opened up and a white haired man accompanied by two children and two adults appeared.

"Hey! What happened to that sand person?" The blond haired boy said.

"He disappeared when he were about to capture him Naruto." Kakashi told the boy then headed towards the Raikage.

"I decline the peace treaty." The man said slamming his hand on his desk.

"Why is that, Raikage-sama." 'Kakashi asked politely, but you could still hear the laziness in his voice you see the laziness in his body language.

"My and the boy over there made a deal."

Kakashi eyed Naruto. "Oh, what would that be then?"

"It's that once I become hokage, we'll become allies so that I can protect my precious people!" Naruto yelled in excitment then ran out the door jumping out the window and towards the gate of the village.

* * *

******EDIT 1: Added the authors note from the previous chapter 7.**

**End, I know this ended fast but I didn't want to keep you readers waiting!**

**I promise next chapter will be 10000 words! I PROMISE! I won't go back on my word this time like I did for every other time, because that is my penguin way! Believe it.**

**Sieler out, dattebayo.**

**-First Chapter 7 A/N**

**Next chapter Omake.**

**Also the death of someone really special in Naruto made me almost give up on this story.**

**Heck, I'll start writing the next chapter right now!**

**Anyways, Sieler out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter 7, you don't have to read chapter 6 since that is just a mix of the old chapter 7 and the old chapter 6.**

**Sup guys, how was your winter break? Mine was great if you wanted to know, I stayed up till five everyday and woke up at three. Yay! Not like you care much about my life but whatever, on with the story!**

**Oh by the way, I got a PM stating I could write the story for a Naruto game xD! Too bad it's fake cuz I wanted the pay. Lql.**

**Sup guys, on to the story.**

**Oh, Naruto will not be getting any type of dojutsu, since the rinnegan needs the sharingan to be unlocked as Madara unlocked it when he was about to die which makes me presume that the Rikudo Sennin had the sharingan then had two sons, afterwards it awakened to rinnegan and so that is why I think you all fail at theorys. Oh oops, that wasn't the point.**

**This story has not been updated in a long time due to my boredom, I am not going to make any excuses this time because I was truly lazy. Oh and I need you people to tell me, is typing the story up on word or the fanfiction writer better?**

_Disclaimer; If I owned Naruto, I would be sure to start with making Naruto learn fuinjutsu cuz, who doesn't like it?_

* * *

**The Grand Naruto Games**

* * *

"Your mission, bring fun to Konoha!"

* * *

**Naruto**

"If I can create a seal that allows me to target people then move to them with super high speeds... Who said I couldn't create a seal that allowed my weapons to track the enemy and stab them, pointy things plus tracking equals awesome." The blond haired fuinjutsu genius started talking to himself about various ideas he had in his mind as always. But this time, he would put his experiment to the test.

He started drawing a couple of seals then attaching them to each other, most fuinjutsu masters just never thought of using sticky stuff to stick them on each other probably, however this kid was a genius at fuinjutsu.

After a few hours or so, he was finally done with his great idea, now it was time to take it to the test. If this worked, he could pull the next evolution of the exploding watermelon and flying kunai prank. However that was a story for another day.

Naruto decided to make a list of the fuinjutsus he should develop one day, apparently his list was so long it had to be split into pieces and hid it inside his closet. Soon after he was called to the Hokage's tower for a mission that would take all of the nine genin that passed since, then again that wasn't till the next day.

For now Naruto would want to go and do random stuff outside, mhm. Whatever it was, he hoped he met someone interesting, but not too interesting since that would lose all purpose.

* * *

**Team Youthful**

"Naruto! You are most youthful!" Lee shouted out from behind Naruto scaring the boy, now that he was a ninja Naruto knew better so he would be careful with everything. Who knew that the ninja world was so dangerous, people always hunting you down, he knew why the people hunted him down now but he didn't know why they still thought ht was the Kyuubi itself, like didn't his jiji tell them that he was just the container? Naruto had really wanted to just kill those villagers for the heck of it for a long time now but he didn't have the heart to do it, besides it was still his village.

"Hi Lee! Long time no see, what's with the youthful thing though... It's been three years." Naruto smiled, he was glad to see his old friend from the academy days again. His hair style was a bit weird though, and that green jumpsuit? What the heck? Other then Lee's new hair cut and the new suit he was still the same old Lee, big. Very big eyes, the eye brows and the other stuff like his constant shouting.

"Naruto! You have to meet my most youthful sensei!" Lee told him, again with the youthful part... What happened in the last three years, like seriously you don't just go from that normal youthful person to a super youthful person in three years! Well you could but still! It was not normal, it must have been his sensei! That must be it, since before Lee would never said youth or "Yosh!" Whatever that was.

The blond haried boy became curious along the road about many things, what had happened to him, when did he graduate, why didn't he see his friend for a long time. Sure they had been in different classes but he would have been on the road right? "Hey Lee, when did you meet your sensei." Naruto asked one of his best friends.

Lee jumped up. "One year ago Naruto, that is how I met my youthful sensei!" The former said, enthusiastically. "Yosh!" Lee shouted. Naruto wanted to murder the boy so badly now, too much youthful in one day and the yosh? Must he keep on saying that?

_Anymore of this... Youth and I am dead slapping him so hard. _Naruto mentally screamed in his head, unyouthfully.

They soon arrived at the training grounds, Naruto recognized the place as it was the place he was doing the survival test with his sensei, he could just feel the laughter in the air. His sensei laughing that is. He had hated the test, the white haired man was pretty scary.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice called out to Naruto, it was a girl with her hair tied into a bun. She seemed oddly familiar, where had Naruto seen her before, somewhere in his childhood probably... He didn't remember much people.

Actually it was more likely he didn't _want _to remember most people.

"Yosh! You are most youthful TenTen!" However Lee was ignored as his youthful word got really annoying after listening to it so many time.

"Remember me? It's me TenTen! I was at your orphanage with you and Lee when we were pulling the exploding watermelon and flying kunai prank.

It all seemed clear now, the one that was always on his mind, the girl that he didn't remember, she was the one that was with him and Lee. How could he not remember her. Was he this stupid?

_Flash back_

_"Hey hey, guys remember that flying kunai prank?" Naruto asked his two friends beside him._

_"Yeah, what about it?" TenTen replied._

_"How about... We add a watermelon to it then explode it!"_

_"That is a great plan Naruto!" Lee told him then jumped up into the air._

_"I know, I know, I'm a genius, now for an explosion seal, can one of you go buy one at a store? I can't get in because you know..." Naruto told then, then turned his head towards the ground._

_"Okay Naruto!," TenTen said trying to cheer him up. "Oh also, if we like you because of 'it' then how do you know other people won't!" She then ran off to a shop._

_After she was gone Naruto started to think about some things._

_"Hey Lee, wouldn't it be awesome if I could learn how to make seals?"_

_"That is a great idea Naruto." Lee said, enthusiastically then went on to run around everywhere in the village."_

_Flash back over_

Then after they got everything prepared, the pranks started. It caused a great uproar in the village, it had also caused the boy to be listed in the bingo books but in a special section called. "PSS."

Which had meant, Pranking Superior Specialist. There use to be a number of them but the numbers started going down after what happened to the whirlpool. Those red haired pranking masters were disappearing one by one, causing the PSS to disappear.

You could list a number of them.

Mito Uzumaki.

Kushina Uzumaki.

Heck, even the Yondaime was in it.

Minato Namikaze.

It was great to have them back some people thought, but most of the people wanted them to disappear forever as the pranks were too much for there little minds to handle, silly fools. Just can't take a joke.

"Hi Tenten." Naruto said.

"See Lee? He does remember!" Tenten told her friend.

"Anyways our sensei is going to appear right about... Now." She said then leaves flew off above the ground everywhere as a man slowly became visible.

There sensei had startled Naruto very much, Lee was an exact replica of him, an exact one, the man had the same bowl hair cut however his eye brows were much thicker, you probably couldn't tell if you were a normal person but for someone like Naruto, you could probably tell how much thicker he was. His movements also, they seemed like someone of a skilled shinobi, but this man looked like he was a clown waiting to make some ryo.

Naruto could see how much Lee respected his sensei, the man must have taught Lee a lot of stuff, since Lee use to never open up to people other then the people in the orphanage, even then he wouldn't that much since most of the people in the orphanage were usually mean, especially the caretakers in the orphanage, now those people were real mean.

But really, you would probably say that were father and son if you saw them like this, they were really a like, however when Lee was younger, he looked nothing like this, his eye brows were still big at that time though, so it was probably the same thing.

"You must be Naruto-kun, Lee has told me all about you!," Maito Guy yelled punching the sky with his right arm. "I thank you for helping my youthful student in his time of need!"

"No no, I didn't do much, he was just one of my very great friends." Naruto said back to the older version of Lee.

"But are you really strong, I can tell by the way you move that you are a very skilled ninja." Naruto asked him.

"Oh, my young lad, you must be a very good shinobi to be able to tell if a ninja is good by the way they move, not most people your age can do it." Guy replied back.

"Hey Naruto, wanna come with us to train tomorrow? Kakashi-sensei never trains us." Naruto told them.

"Yeah sure! That would be awesome, Kakashi won't take me to do any missions, apparently it's because the new icha icha book is coming out, in limited edition form, it has over 40 thousand more words, or so I heard after all, he kept on mumbling about it when we were walking back from our mission.

"Your sensei is Kakashi?!" Guy asked surprised.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Naruto, didn't you know? Your sensei is my sensei's eternal rival of youth!," Lee shouted as hard as he can to create a dramatic effect. "He is even in the lead!"

"Really?! You must be awesome then!" The blond haired boy said.

"Alas, nowadays we just settle it with jankenpon since he is busy reading his unyouthful book." Guy exclaimed, sadly.

_Oh... Naruto thought._

"What are you doing tomorrow?" The yellow haired boy asked them, he didn't want to pry, just wanted to know what his two friends were doing at this time.

"A mission!" Lee shouted.

"So what's the mission about." Naruto asked curiously.

"The mission is us escorting someone to the land of the waves!" Lee shouted.

"Naruto-kun have you done a C rank mission before?" Maito Guy asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, we did one with Kakashi a while back." Naruto told him.

"You are most youthful Naruto-kun!" Guy told him.

* * *

**Naruto**

After they left the hokage tower, Naruto walked around the village. He first stopped by the ramen stand to eat, he hadn't been there a lot ever since he had become a genin, he was far too busy, but with the money he had from doing the missions he could order the best ramen in Ichiraku.

It was called the Ramen Special Plus, it had a terrible name but what was inside it was awesome. Naruto had only eaten it once because it was the grand opening of this new ramen special. Naruto was the official taste tester of Ichiraku's ramen now since he had such good sense of taste and his parents were once the god of ramen tasting, no really they were.

When Naruto walked to the ramen stand he was greeted by Hinata, Ayame and old man Teuchi, he had no idea why Hinata was there but he enjoyed her company. They had enjoyed the afternoon eating ramen and playing games.

Ayame would play with the two, the game they liked the most that they played was called. Steal Naruto's Ramen. Then again, it was them who liked it, Naruto hated the game, it was his ultimate ramen! The food of the gods dang it, they should learn to respect the almighty ramen.

It was around 8 in the evening and blond haired boy was finished eating, he bought over twenty bowls of the ramen special. How he loved his ramen special plus. It was the best dish in the world! It could probably a dish that was made specially for the daimyo of Konoha.

Not that Naruto wanted that to happen since... If that did happen then Teuchi and Ayame would be his personal cooks and Naruto would not be able to eat it anymore since they would be kept in a secured place.

The boy did not want that to happen. He would miss the two and the tasty ramen that they made, but mostly the two!

"Hinata, want me to take you home?" Naruto asked the lavendere eyed girl.

* * *

**Konoha 9 - Not Konoha 11**

"So what's this big mission ya got for all of us old man." Naruto asked rudely, swinging his arms behind his head and around his neck.

"This is a very important mission, DO NOT FORGET!" The hokage yelled loudly one more time.

"Yeah yeah, we get it." Naruto replied back.

"Hmph, you must start up a circus outside the village so we can promote something for a merchant, a thing he likes to call... Plaid, it can be anything but must be stripes, he will show you once you reach the spot he is setting it up in, the pay is five hundred thousand ryo.

Everyone shouted at the same time. "WHAT?!"

"For a C rank mission?!" Naruto asked, just to check.

"Yes, now get to it." The elder told him as the nine genin walked away to do what they were told to do.

**XxXxX**

After reaching the spot and setting things up for the big circus, they had to think of some things to do for entertainment, which was going to be hard. However, they did have the blond haired boy with them. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard.

"Teme, what should we do for this?" Naruto called out to Sasuke Uchiha wondering what to do, not like Sasuke would know, dumb sadists. Too many of them in the world like seriously, we should start destroying every sadist, we got too much.

"Hn, you're the pranking master." The black haired Uchiha replied calmly, then every other person nodded their heads since as they all knew, if Naruto couldn't think of what to do for an entertainment show, they who could! The boy was a genius at these things for god's sake, heck his mom AND his head were too. It wasn't a big surprise the genes would be passed onto their child.

Naruto thought up using fuinjutsu for these things, then he remembered his list of fuinjutsu experiments. Heh, plan on. This one would be successful in Naruto's opinion, besides It had too. Or else he wouldn't get the pay, and his gama-chan would be empty.

The boy started planning out stuff writing things, he needed to ask for their specialty first.

"Everyone! Line up over here!," He pointed to the circus tent's wall. Then they all lined up as Naruto asked the next question. "What are your specialties everyone, I need to know so we can do this!"

They each answered.

Sakura thought. "Punching stuff." The former said.

"Next."

Sasuke Uchiha answered. "Everything."

"Next."

Tenten told 'im. "Weapon specialist."

"Excellent, next." Tenten smiled.

"Uhh... Nothing..." The boy paled.

Tenten looked at him and patted him on the back. "That's not true Lee! You're a taijutsu specialist!" Naruto smiled, he was happy to know that his old friend had people looking up for him. Unlike the academy days where everyone would pick on him.

"Thank you for being nice towards him Tenten, really I appreciate it." Naruto told her and smiled a genuine smile, that was reserved for only special people.

"Thanks Naruto, however Lee is my friend now. I'll protect him!" Tenten exclaimed.

Lee's eye shined as he started jumping around. "Next." Naruto then said.

"Genius." The lavender eyed boy said.

"Next." Naruto said, ignoring him.

"N-N-Nothing..." Hinata Hyuuga tapped her two fingers together as Naruto leaned towards her.

He hugged her and said. "Don't worry Hinata!, I'm sure you're good at something! I know you are, you're strong and don't forget it!" Naruto said, like he always did to inspire her.

_Thank you Naruto-kun, I can never repay you for the kindness you have given me... Ever, I will remember this, I'll give my life for you. Thank you... I love you. _Hinata thought in her head as her face turned burning red.

"Hey! Back away buddy!" Kiba said angrily, he didn't want the other boy to have Hinata! She was his!

"Why should I?" Naruto asked calmly, he didn't know why the other boy was so mad at him for god's sake. What did he do?

"Uhh, nevermind."

"Next." Naruto said.

"Flowers and decorations."

"Excellent, next."

As Naruto saw the lazy boy in front of him he quickly moved over to Choji and soon after he finished everyone. Got into fights with Kiba a couple of times, but so far so good. It was time to get started with the plan!

"Well everyone, meet you tomorrow here! I'll go work on the plan."

* * *

**Naruto**

"Bwahaha! This plan will never fail!," The boy manically laughed to himself. "I hear Tenten can use fuinjutsu too! Time to go visit her!"

Naruto walked out of the house and then went to the training grounds, he knew they would be their since... He met their 'Youthful' sensei. The boy couldn't help but chuckle a little remembering the man, he was really really REALLY weird.

But that's not the point, the point is Naruto needed some advice from Tenten.

Once the blond haired boy reached his destination, he asked the girl stuff about fuinjutsu like how she was able to hold so many weapons in just one scroll. How did such a big scroll fit in her pocket. How was she able to summon so many weapons back so fast.

She started explaining the stuff to the boy and he got it. The girl in front of him knew a lot about fuinjutsu, even more then he is. Maybe he could use her when he was going to pull a world wide prank... Yes, that was a possibility, but not the point!

Tenten finally finished explaining so Naruto thanked her and used his seal to go back home. As his apartment was a long way from the training base, his seal would malfunction due to the long distance. Naruto still needed to learn how to fix that. It was becoming a real big pain in the ass.

"My homing device and Tenten's weapon fuinjutsu attack thing... This is coming along good for her act." Naruto said quietly in an evil voice imitating one of those geniuses he would often see in the torture chamber just around the corner of his apartment.

Naruto thought for a while of what Sakura could use. This was a hard one, but he figured it out. "Elemental gloves, when you punch something the gloves will hold back the color but release a power of each element... Hmm for suiton, water would come out when you punch with the glove but the wall won't break. Perfect!"

"Sasuke could probably use genjutsu so, I'll get him some genjutsu sealed within my scrolls." Naruto said to himself.

He scratched the back of his head wondering about what Lee could do. "I know! I duet with Sakura! Or whatever you call it, he can get the same elemental gloves."

"Hinata can flower press nicely, I've seen her work so she can decorate along with Ino." Naruto decided.

"That Hyuuga boy can do whatever he wants to."

It didn't take long for the cerulean eyed boy to make up his mind on what Kiba would do. It was going to be devastating.

The boy picked what Choji, Shikamaru and Shino was going to do next. They were doing what you would call. "Troublesome."

Yes, this would be the perfect plan, Naruto could already imagine the possiblities... Money and torture... Wait, cross that off! No torture, but then again... Torture might be good, nah. People probably wouldn't like torture, but hey who cares!

With that, the blond haired boy went off to planning everything and boy, was it going to be great. Ahahaha!

* * *

**Omake: Jiraiya, Hiraishin.**

"Oi! Ero-sennin!" Naruto called out to his master. He was holding something strange in his hand, the seal. Jiraiya looked over to the boy and recognized it, it was the... Hiraishin! Minato wouldn't give him it but maybe.. Just maybe this boy would!

"What is it gaki?! I'm in the middle of my research." He lied smoothly, it obviously worked since they were near a hot spa. What he was really doing was planning an upgrade to the Rasengan for Naruto. He would call it, the Oodama Rasengan.

The former got up off the ground and walked over towards his student. "Oh, I see that scroll you're holding, may I have it?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the older man and yelled. "No! It's mine! I found it, finders keepers ero-sennin, haven't ya learned that?"

"I wonder what it does..." Naruto then ran off and tried to figure out what it did.

_I love that technique. _Jiraiya thought in his mind as the scroll appeared in his hand.

"Now then, to set seals inside every womans spa, room whatever they were in!

Later that day, he returned to the hotel they were renting. "Here gaki, you can have it..." The white spiky haired man had bruises all over his body along with two black eyes.

One thing he learned was that... You should never peep on Tsunade, even with the Hiraishin, she would get you.

The son of the Yondaime then took the scroll and burned it to ashes. "You probably used that scroll on perverted things." He said then went off somewhere in town. Probably to check all of the ramen shops.

**Over.**

**Hey guys! Long time no see, I'm just too damn lazy to keep up my 10k promise and I had trouble with school, I have to write a short story for school, it has to be at least 10k words dammit.**

**I'm just too damned lazy.**

**Anyways, Sieler out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys, hope you liked last chapter, oh also, READ IT, CHAPTER 7 I UPDATED IT, UPDATED IT!**

**The five element seal in this chapter that shows Naruto using an earth seal was given to me by acepro Evolution, a big thanks.**

_**Now we will have a special talk show with, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura**. _

Me: Sup everyone!

Naruto: When can I learn mah father's hiraishin common like seriously, it's almost time till I meet the pervy sage and I wanna be cool for it.

Me: Bad Naruto! You can't do that till you go on the training trip with Jiraiya!

Sasuke: Hn, like the dobe could ever use it, to its true potential.

Sakura: Yeah! What Sasuke said! He's sooooo much better then Naruto.

Hinata: I-I-I t-t-think Naruto-kun c-can do it...

Naruto: Thanks Hinata! *Walks towards Hinata and hugs her.*

Naruto: Huh? Did I do something wrong?

Me: Even in this story he is STILL dense, whatever.

Sasuke: Like I said. Dobe.

Naruto: Teme!

Sakura: Don't call Sasuke a teme! *Hits Naruto's head.*

Naruto: No fair! I'm starting a democracy!

Hinata: I-I'll help you Naruto-kun...

Naruto: We're gonna take over the world! *Runs off with Hinata.*

_Me: Well... Uhh, till next time! *Chases Naruto.* NARUTO COME BACK HERE!_

_Me: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Hinata and ONLY Hinata. *Hinata blushes* _

* * *

**The Incident**

* * *

**Hinata**

Hinata pulled her arm back and struck with a quick jab, destroying the tree completely by aiming for a single point. Most of the Hyuuga clan did not know this secret though, there is one point in a tree where you can destroy it completely, however it would take precise timing.

The girl wondered about this, if a tree had one did other solids have one too? Like boulders, humans and other things. She would discover it, to get stronger for Naruto's sake. She didn't want to have him protect her any longer.

Looking towards the moon she noticed how dark out it was. Her eye glanced towards the small puddle as she saw a figure coming out of the shadows.

He had blond hair and cerulean eyes. She knew that boy anywhere, it was obviously Naruto. The one she believed would become Hokage one day.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto called out to her.

He walked to the end of the hill and stared down towards the village. The boy turned around and welcomed Hinata to come join him. So she did.

"Hinata," The blond boy said. "Don't you just love the breeze this time of night?" The wind blew against his hair as he started stretching his arms and legs.

"Yes, yes I do." She answered.

Their hands soon touched each other as they stared towards the moonlit night.

* * *

**Team Maito Gai **

"That mission was so youthful!" Lee said to himself while doing one armed push ups. He had to become stronger, that mission to the wave was a hard one. If it weren't for releasing his gates along with the weights, he might not have survived. That was how strong Haku was.

"Hmph." Neji scoffed.

Tenten glared at Neji. "Don't be like that Neji, we could have died if Lee didn't do that, weird thing he did where his chakra would suddenly release.

Neji remembered the chakra he saw, it was strong, deadly strong. He had never see none like that before. Never before, it was just so... Heck, the insane amount of chakra even hurt his eyes.

The Hyuuga grunted, not like he cared. He was far superior than that kekkei genkai person. He was apart of the strongest clan in the village.

"Youthful students, today we shall help Naruto! Even I shall help!" Gai announced.

Ah yes, all three of them remembered that mission, but they did not think that Gai would actually help out...

He was too youthful to do it, with his flames of youth, the entire circus would explode.

Not like Neji cared anyhow, the more destruction the better, he didn't really care about what happened, it wasn't like he wanted to do it, all it was, was a mission, he was forced to do it.

The other reason he would actually put up with it was because he got payed for it, no good pay? Heck no. That would be stupid, he needed pay you know, for chasing cats, like who wouldn't want to get money for that, the cat was a pure ball of evil.

* * *

**Naruto **

"Killer Bee... I know! I'm gonna make one of the people working in this mission learn how to rap, how did it go again?...," Naruto said to himself while working on the plan. "You ready to funk the gunk, cuz Killer Bee and his partner 'gonna eat the lunk and hunk the runk like a sack of potatoes going kaboom!"

"When you see me, I'll eat you, 'ya gotta go with the flow, on the streets 'yo, when you see me, you go squak and quack, and ruff ruff mack!"

The blond haired boy paused for a second. "Note to self, never trying to rap again."

"Hell, even Bee was better." The former added on after that.

After some time of thinking to himself, he decided to go and do something, creating seals was boring after creating too many for a day, he just woke up after all, it was like seven damn it, he woke up at six. Then again, just a few more hours till he goes to work on the mission, he really wanted to see how it would turn out, and damn, did you see the pay?! That was a lot.

"Well, I'm bored, we gotta start in two hours, maybe I should go try another round of Shogi with Shika." Naruto said to himself, as always. He heard talking to yourself was bad, but he could stop, it was just a thing he did.

He finally reached his friend's house and sat down to play some Shogi with him, he knew though that he could never beat Shikamaru at Shogi, the kid was a genius, he was too smart for his own good.

"Hey Shika, let's play some Shogi, I'm bored."

Immediately a board of Shogi came out of nowhere in front of Naruto as they sat, ate and played. But the point was, that kid was damned fast at getting a Shogi board like god, but no, when he was doing something else he was slower then a snail even.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna win this time!" Well, that was what he always said, not like he would win.

"Just keep dreaming Naruto, just keep dreaming." Shikamaru told him.

After playing for a while, Shika knew that the game was about to be over, however he still had to worry about the knight, Naruto saw that opening Shikamaru knew that he would lose, but... He probably wouldn't.

The game was intense, one after one Naruto would destroy Shikamaru's army, but the shadow user wouldn't give up.

**XxXxX **

It was finally down, Shikamaru had very few choices left, he had to think it through. That was when he got into his special hand sign to help himself think.

_Damn, Shikamaru, once he's in that mode, I can't win! _Naruto thought to himself, he thought he would finally be able to win this time.

After a few more turns, Shikamaru finally won, it costed him almost all of his army, but it was a good battle.

"Good game Shikamaru." Naruto told him.

"You too, Naruto," Shikamaru told the blond haired boy. "You've gotten a lot better."

"Thank you."

Soon after that, Choji came over and they decided to head over to the fields to stare at the clouds as always.

"Well, we gotta go to that circus place now to start the mission, ya guys ready?" Naruto asked them.

"Yeah." They both replied.

* * *

They soon split up as Naruto headed out first, it would take at least twenty minutes to get there, the sun was soon going up to it's peak. Damn, today was along day to Naruto, maybe it was because he woke up at six, he didn't want to sleep, he just couldn't sleep again after waking up.

After ten minutes of traveling, the boy heard a noise. Not a faint noise, but a loud sound. Who was it... He looked up towards the sky. Smoke, there was smoke! Fire upon the trees, the clouds were grey, what was happening.

Naruto hurried towards there, something must not happen!

He barely dodged a kunai hitting his face, someone was there. The preteen took out his special kunai, ready to attack. He saw no one so he quickly thought about his list of abilities he could use.

_Hmm, I could use that tracking seal, however that won't do much good unless I can actually stick it on the opponent, wait... Maybe, just maybe. _The boy thought mentally.

_Flashback _

_Naruto one day was just reading about the history of shinobi, one thing that interested him the most was the Rikudo Sennin, the man who started it all, he controlled all the elements, he had the rinnegan, he was the strongest of the strong. He knew everything._

_He was the one that started the history of the shinobi._

_After reading about him, the blond haired boy had been inspired to create a seal that would allow him to use all of the elements, it would take along time but he would do it, no matter how long it took._

_He would have to think of how to make it work though, it was hard, but it was possible, it had to be if he was going to become the Hokage, to become the Hokage to had to be strong and kind. You had to have the will to protect the village. Naruto was all of those except for strong._

_So he had to train, he had to do everything to become stronger so he can become the Hokage, to the village to acknowledge him, to get people to befriend him and most of all. _

_To protect his precious people._

_Flashback over_

"Earth." Naruto said and lifted up his arm, on the tip of his pinky finger, the symbol of the earth and another kanji was there.

The area around the boy started shaking, stronger and stronger by the second.

"W-What?!" A man shouted out as he collapsed on the floor, he took out his kunai and stabbed a tree with it, reinforced his hand and pushed to get up off the ground.

"Wind." Naruto said once he saw the man and a deadly gust of wind appeared from his fingertips attacking the man.

The unknown ninja miraculously escaped from the attack, but half of his cloths were ripped. "I see you're a strong boy, too bad those people back there are gone."

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hahaha, yes, I killed them all, now you will die." As he said that, he dashed towards the boy and a streak of white light appeared, behind that white light were several kunais headed towards Naruto.

The blond haired boy couldn't move, he tried as hard as he could, but he just couldn't.

"My arm!" He cried in pain, it was hurting as hell, that was what he got for trying to use the seal when he wasn't done.

"Ahahaha, you're finished boy."

"Dobe," A familiar person came in and kicked the kunais away. "I see you need some help."

* * *

**Over, sorry for not updating guys! Writer's block, I just had no damned idea of what to do for like two months, sorry! Anyways, read last chapter since I updated that.**

**For being on writer's block for along time, I'll update next chapter faster! No promises on the length since I'm just too damned lazy.**

**Sieler out, peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Sieler here, I hope you enjoyed chapter 7 and chapter 8, I'm kinda sad that you can't see updates since yeah...**

**We should have the option for updating where it says. "Show when you updated." And, "Don't show when you updated." Since sometimes you don't really want it to annoy people whenever you update and sometimes you want people to see when you updated.**

**Anyways, on with the story, and thanks to all the reviewers.**

Disclaimer; PLEASE GIVE ME NARUTO, PLEASE! I know you won't but just suggest this, OR ELSE I SHALL SOMEONE EVERY KAPPA IN THE WORLD TO DESTROY YOU!

* * *

**The Power Of 11**

* * *

**Sasuke**

"I see you need my help."

Naruto opened his eyes. "Yeah, thanks Sasuke." Then fell down due to lack of power.

_I guess I have to do this myself, I need to become stronger then Itachi... _Sasuke stared at the blond who was on the floor. Sasuke picked him up and put him down somewhere safe.

"Try and get me boy." The enemy shinobi taunted him, little did he know that Sasuke took taunts very serious, and anyone who would dare taunt him, shall pay, one way or another, Sasuke would get him, he would.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The arrogant Uchiha said and dashed forward. He took out his kunai slashing all of the shurikens the other man would throw at him one by one, till he reached the man.

A smokescreen came out and blocked Sasuke's line of vision, he was shinobi, he didn't need his eyes, all he needed was his sixth sense. He crouched, if the enemy nin were to randomly throw weapons within the smoke, he would obviously aim for the chest, they would never aim for the legs, it was pure instinct.

The boy after feeling his own blood hit him, he grabbed his shurikens and threw them around the area.

_It's hard fighting like this, I need to get rid of this smoke, however I can't use any wind jutsus, maybe a fire one will work. _Sasuke thought to himself.

He looked towards the ground under him then jumped up. "Fire Style; Flaming Explosion!" A strong explosion blew away all of the smoke but sent Sasuke flying up in the air.

The black haired boy braced himself and closed his eyes.

Rain fell upon him and the enemy, his fire jutsu wouldn't work now, the rain was too strong. He had to resort to close combat.

Sasuke took out his kunai and jumped towards the enemy.

One after another he would slash the enemies kunai dodging the attacks that enemy would give him too. He threw several chakra powered shurikens towards the enemy.

"You're good kid." The shinobi said, he had no forehead protector so Sasuke couldn't figure out which village he was from.

"Hn."

The black haired boy had grown tired of this fight, he didn't have a lot of stamina and was soon tiring out. He jumped into one of the trees and disguised his chakra.

He jumped out in a sneak attack and managed to stab the enemy shinobi's shoulder.

"Gah."

He pulled out and started to attack again. One after another, Sasuke would kick the man then switch over to attacking with his kunai and kicking again. The man was about to lose all of his power but then Sasuke grabbed him by the head and kneed him.

"Boy, you are lucky I'm only a genin, you will never be able to defeat my teammates who are here in about thirty seconds, I was only stalling." The older man said as Sasuke freaked out.

_He was only a genin and he was that strong?!_ Sasuke thought. _How strong are the other villages..._

"Naruto, even I can't take them on by myself..."

Five shadows appeared out of the darkness, all seemed intensely powerful like no other. "I see you defeated him." One of them said in a loud, but stern voice.

"I am the last of the Uchiha, do you really think you can take me on?" Sasuke was cocky, but he knew that by saying this, it was his death wish.

"Hahaha... HAHAHAHA, pathetic fool." One of the men said.

Sasuke felt the rain pour down harder as thunder hit the area and a boy screamed in pain.

* * *

**Sakura and Ino**

"The fire! We have to get it out!" Sakura said quickly as she went to apply first aid to all that were injured, most of them were dead. Only some of them were injured, it was a miracle that were actually alive.

"I'll work on that!" Ino replied back as she went to fill the bucket with water and come back, they needed lots of water, the fire wood around them would catch on fire and the fire would spread all the way to the trees, they couldn't allow that to happen, however it looked like rain was coming, they were lucky.

After the blond haired girl finally made the fire who down a bit, it was becoming better, the fire wasn't spreading that quickly anymore.

"Do you know why they were attacking you?" The pink haired girl asked the owner of this circus act thing.

"No..." He lied, but Sakura knew better then that, the person was obviously lying, as his eyes started staring in another direction.

"Please tell us, or we can't help you." She asked once again.

He answered. "Fine, it's because we stole one of their sacred treasures, one of the legendary swords, it's suppose to have the power of lightning, one of the seven swordsman of the mist had wielded it."

"You didn't tell us this why?..." Sakura asked coldly, her voice turning lower and lower by each second.

"The pay would have to go up, and we don't have that much money." The man answered.

"Well, we'll let the Hokage settle this, since, we don't have time for this, we have to tend the wounded and stop the fire." The pink haired girl said then went off to work again.

* * *

**Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba**

"Where did they all come from?!" Kiba shouted angrily and Akamaru started barking loudly.

"Shut that mutt." A shinobi said causing Kiba to be even more angry, no one insulted Akamaru, NO ONE.

"Akamaru isn't a mutt!" The dog boy retorted and used an attack with his partner.

"Wait, Kiba don't rush in!" Shikamaru tried to tell him, but the animal boy didn't listen to him and did it anyways.

"Fang passing fang!" He and Akamaru moved at a tremendous speed destroying all of the trees in his path even injuring one of the enemies.

In total they had two people, but they were skilled, really skilled, Shikamaru could tell that and he knew that they couldn't defeat them if they went one versus one so they would have to attack all at once.

"Kagemane no Jutsu" Shikamaru said as his shadow traveled behind the trees and kept both of the shinobi still.

The boy got it all planned out and back away to a tree, he still had more space then his enemy so he could dodge by bending himself backwards, however the enemies head would hit a tree, it was perfect, both of them would get hit but he wouldn't.

Once he got in the right spot he did it.

"Plan successful." Both of them had kunais stuck in both of their shoulders.

"Choji, grab the rope and tie them." He said.

"Okay Shika." Choji replied to his best friend.

Kiba crossed his arms together. "Hmph, I could have done that better."

* * *

**Team Might Gai**

They were on their way to the circus, it had been only three minutes since departing, but they could both smell the scent of smoke, it was weird, so they decided to hurry up, if they didn't then who knows what it could be.

Two minutes later, the smoke started getting stronger and they could start seeing red things, it looked like fire.

"We have to get there fast Gai-sensei!" Lee said as they started to run faster.

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke**

"W-What was that?!" He cried out in pain as he got up off the floor.

"D-Dobe, are you there?!" Sasuke asked, if he wasn't then Sasuke would have to handle the enemy alone, and he knew he couldn't handle that, too many of them for one person to handle, heck they were probably jounin class and he was only a genin

He felt an electrical charge around his middle finger, he checked his body first, he saw no marks of burns from the lightning, he was safe, but how? Naruto looked closer towards his middle finger and he saw that electricity was wrapped around it.

The other men whispered among themselves, how did that boy not die?! They were strong really strong, but even they wouldn't survive that attack from the lightning.

The blond haired boy took his special kunai and decided to try a combo attack that he created just then and there.

He took out five of his metal black kunais and threw then all towards the five shinobi, they took out their kunais and were about to deflect the ones that were heading towards them. Naruto threw his special kunai in the middle of all of them and shouted. "Lightning." A strong bolt of lightning hit the kunai and the power got zapped equally towards the five kunais, as the enemies blades hit the electrified blade, the shock transferred to their bodies and caused immense pain, but he wasn't strong enough to get them.

Sasuke decided to help Naruto, he took his five shurikens and aimed it for them, the Uchiha lost his balance as a man appeared behind him, Sasuke turned around 180 and kicked the hooded man, he fell as the Uchiha took his kunai and stabbed him.

They were now left with four others.

Naruto smiled. "Maybe you should try rapping, you'll be much better at it then this, I have a friend named Killer Bee who raps! Maybe you guys should meet him, I'm sure he'll teach you!"

The boy confused them, like seriously, what the heck was rapping? They never heard of it before, whatever it was. It sounded awful, even worst then having to eat their mom's soy bacon, god that was awful.

"No I mean it, seriously you should." Naruto then took his kunai and threw it towards them once again, he ran towards it at high speeds, grabbed it and kicked them causing them to land it a rock.

"Naruto, what was that?..." Sasuke asked him.

The Uchiha heir told the Namikaze heir. "So, what was that rap thing?"

"No seriously, what was that rap thing." Sasuke wanted to know, it sounded weird but it might help him become powerful, whatever rap was, he wanted it. No matter how long it took, he needed to learn how to rap, he needed to defeat Itachi.

"Sure Sasuke! I'll give you a book on how to rap once this is over!" Naruto assured him.

_With rapping, I CAN FINALLY DEFEAT ITACHI!_ Sasuke yelled to himself mentally.

They then got ready to attack the four others.

* * *

**Omake; Rap Kills**

"'Ey Itachi, ya here, ya there, ya everywhere!," Sasuke started out one of his famous lines. "'Ya idiot can't beat me, you're even worst then sharky!"

"What was that little brother?..." Itachi asked cluelessly.

Sasuke then stopped and pointed to the sky.

"Here's my partner, Lord Jinchuuriki and Lord Eight-Tails!" Sasuke announced.

"Bakayaro, konoyaro!" The weird man started with then turned red. "With da rap, you can't beat us, cuz we so tight and you so light bruh!"

"Mah rap, and your rap, we'll beat Itachi into history!" Sasuke tried to rhyme but failed like always.

Killer Bee frowned. "Hey jank, ya gotta learn the moves before you do the grooves, ya get me? Cuz you gotta do the funk before you funk the gunk."

Not that Killer Bee was good either but still, they were trying.

Itachi was paralyzed. "Destroying the clan turned him into this... I can't live with myself anymore, goodbye Kisame." The older Uchiha said his last words as he stabbed himself to death and fell down a cliff.

**Omake Over**

**Hey guys, Sieler here and I told ya I would post the next chapter fast, well... I'm gonna work on the next chapter now for not posting in along time.**

**Sieler out, peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup bruh, Sieler here once again! To write a story fs or you people, not that you care... You people are probably reading this for the heck of it since I'm bad at writing stories! qq.**

***Cries***

**Also, I was lying about the kekkei genkai, lol. That is for my other story that I just created, anyways Naruto won't have a kekkei genkai, I thought some of you might have noticed a few chapters ago I said that he wouldn't have a kekkei genkai, I guess you forgot about it, he has fuinjutsu for a reason.**

**Whatever, anyways, I hope you guys noticed how bad my rapping was qq. I couldn't think of anything, I had to go into a few fics to get some sense of how to rap, and even that didn't work!****  
**

**-Seal List Start**

**Five Element Seals ~ These seal allows him to use the ability of all five elements, not telling you what they can do, you only know about earth, wind and lightning.**

**Enhanced Shunshin ~ This is basically a seal that will become close to Hiraishin, until Naruto actually learns Hiraishin, he will use this, limit is 500 meters or he would start crashing into stuff.**

**Specification Explosion Tag ~ He can adjust what he wants to explode so it won't destroy the land around it, this also includes editing the pressure of the explosion, the bigger the explosion, the more chakra is used to power it.**

**Flying Tracker Seal ~ This seal allows whatever it's attached to, to keep on chasing the enemy through mid air, however the user must place a seal on the enemy they want to track.**

**Instant Ramen Seal ~ This seal uses three seals combined, a water seal, a heat seal, and a transportation seal.**

**-Seals End, there are more but I'm too lazy to list**

**Anyways, enough of my chattering, on with the story! **

_Disclaimer; Anata wa Bakadesu, I don't even to tell you who owns Naruto. _

* * *

**Mixed Emotions**

* * *

**Team Might Gai **

They had finally arrived at where the circus should have been, but all there was were ashes. They saw a few people alive inside and some corpses that were burned alive. But the most familiar ones were of Sakura and Ino's faces.

They were very glad those two were alive, now they just had to wonder where the others are.

Gai decided they should help here before searching for the others, it would be better that way after all, he was sure the others could take care of themselves.

It was burning hot even coming near it but they managed, the were ninja after all and as ninjas they had to help these people otherwise, what was the point of being one? Maybe in the other villages it isn't considered this but in the leaf it is.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted. Then he went off to help them.

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke **

The blond haired boy dashed to the side and threw five of his shurikens at the enemy. One appeared the behind the boy and was about to hit him but a shadow appeared and kicked the man.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto told 'im.

The Uchiha looked at him and shouted. "Watch your back dobe!" Naruto nodded and held his hand out.

A kunai appeared in his hand. Naruto tilted his head then dashed forward, three of the four men attacked him, the other one was fighting Sasuke.

Naruto fought the three of them head on. One of them aimed for his head but Naruto blocked it with his kunai. He placed his hand over on the side of the man's chest and spinkicked him down.

The blond haired boy quickly rolled over allowing the man to be hit by his own teammate.

Naruto jumped up and threw his kunai at the man that stabbed his own teammate then as soon as it almost hit the man, he activated his seal and at high speed he seemingly teleported there and stabbed the man.

The hooded man that was stabbed by his partner ran away but Naruto saw it and activated his other seal. His kunai soon started to chase the enemy that he placed his seal on before.

There was one man left, he didn't try to help the others for some reason, maybe he thought they were too weak? Maybe it's something else. But Naruto was at a disadvantage, the kunai that had his shunshin seal on was busy chasing the other guy.

Naruto couldn't beat this man, he could tell from the killing intent that he was sending out. The young boy needed his team mate for help. He saw that Sasuke was almost done so Naruto had to stall the man in front of him.

"You really think you can beat me boy?" He said quietly.

Naruto replied with a. "Heck yes, I'm gonna become the hokage one day, so I won't lose to you!"

"I like your attitude, tell you what, tell me your name before I kill you."

Naruto grinned, someone who acknowledged him even if he wanted to kill him, he was getting acknowledged. "My name? Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and remember it! Dattebayo."

The boy saw two blades coming out of the man's hood and the man charged as him. Naruto felt the pressure from the lightning behind him. It seemed extremely powerful, he needed to dodge it. Taking it head on was idiotic.

"You got guts kid, I'll show you the power of this blade before you die!"

The blond haired boy looked to the side of him and saw that his tri-pronged kunai finally reached it's target so he recalled it back to his hand.

Naruto jumped up and the man shot his lightning at him. The Uzumaki took his weapon and threw it to the side. He disappeared and reappeared in an incredible speed and threw it again towards the man's left arm. He saw the hooded person react and turn around with is sword.

The boy grew a smirk and threw his weapon to the right side of him teleporting away.

"You're good boy, but you won't defeat me, I'll tell you my name as congratulations for dodging that attack." The older man said to the younger boy. He grinned behind his hood and said. "My name is Yuu Kazami."

Yuu then bolted forward with all of his might, lightning appeared beneath his shoes and he boosted forward faster then Naruto could react.

One of his arms came from the right side as Naruto proceeded to block it with his kunai. It collided and the other blade came from the left side, Naruto knew it. He was done. It was impossible for him to survive this attack.

Then, he saw black hair appear.

Sasuke Uchiha took out his black kunai and blocked the blade before it could hit Naruto, the electricity transferred to him.

Why Naruto didn't get the shock from the other blade was because his kunai wasn't all metal, the handle was made of something else.

"SASUKE!" The Namikaze heir yelled at the Uchiha.

"Heh, dobe." Sasuke muttered before losing consciousness.

"You cannot defeat me, you were lucky he came to save you Naruto Uzumaki was it?" Kazami said to the young boy.

Naruto Uzumaki was mad now, he was furious. No matter what it took, he will now destroy Yuu Kazami, he had to. Sasuke took the blow for him so he would have to return the favor to the enemy a thousand folds!

The bright cerulean eyes that Naruto held were now gone. He looked towards the enemy and stared closely within his eyes. "I'll destroy you." Naruto said with no emotion. "No matter what it takes, you will die." He then tightened his grip on the weapon he was holding.

He added pressure to his arm and forced the sword away, then threw his kunai up into the air and in a flash, in high speeds he went up to where his kunai was, grabbed it and did some hand seals.

His teleportation seal came out of thin air and he summoned something out of it. Some paper appeared from it and Naruto grabbed it and put it in his pocket. Both of his eyes showed no emotion as he did another seal and a second tri-pronged kunai appeared in his left hand this time.

He threw the right one at the enemy and reappeared where it was, just in front of the man, Naruto blocked the incoming blade from his left side with his left kunai then he placed his hand on the man's head and jumped away.

The blond haired boy didn't stand still because he knew that the lightning from the sword would hit him if he stayed still for more then five seconds. He ran across the field and then put his hand to his pocket and took out his tag. In a blink of an eye. He vanished.

Yuu couldn't see the boy anymore he turned around but nothing. He felt a hand on top of his head and he was right. Naruto placed the explosion tag ontop of the man's head then threw the kunai on his right hand away and reappeared there.

The spiky haired boy proceeded to get his kunai that was on the ground in front of the hooded man then he could hear the sound of lightning headed towards him. Yuu was mad, really mad.

He attached the two blades together and made it double sided then pointed them up towards the sky.

Lightning then came down powerfully.

The rain started to become stronger and stronger. Naruto closed his eyes and started to think of what to do. Wait yes, he remembered, the didn't explode the tag that was on the man's head head.

As the lightning was about to hit, Naruto saw the perfect chance to explode it. He went through a couple of hand seals and it exploded. The boy saw that blade fall out of his hand so he quickly threw his kunai towards it and grabbed it.

Yuu Kazami didn't think it would end this way. He went through a couple of hand seals and performed his technique.

He jumped up all the way to the sky and did it. "Lightning Style; Telegram Flash!" Lightning started to appear within his hand and when he reached the ground, he slammed it onto the ground and lightning appeared beneath Naruto.

"W-What?!"

Then the boy screamed.

He still had some energy left within him so he thought of a plan. He didn't have many options so he had to do this in one shot, what would do the trick. His body was sore everywhere...

If that man was a mid to high level chunin Naruto would be dead by now, luckily he didn't know how to use the sword that wel and he was only a low level chunin.

Naruto knew it, the blade he was holding could conduct lightning right? So what if he used his lightning seal and use the sword to power it up.

He got up and pointed the blade at the man. He charged all of his chakra into the seal and let it release, the sword charged it up till it was extremely powerful then it released the attack was so strong, the ground around it got destroyed, Naruto could feel the pressure of it even from where he was until it hit.

Yuu Kazami looked at Naruto in the eye and said. "Good game, Naruto Uzumaki, you'll make a fine Hokage one day." Then the lightning engulfed him.

Naruto then went over to his kunai picked it up and walked over to Sasuke and fainted. He was tired from the fight, if it continued any longer, he would have lost.

* * *

**Two Days Later **

They had failed the mission, but it wasn't entirely bad, they were still payed for protecting them and other stuff.

Naruto had woken up just a yesterday while Sasuke was still in the hospital, the reason the blond haired boy could wake up that fast after the fight was due to his powers as a jinchuuriki, the kyuubi healed him faster.

Sasuke however on the other hand, didn't have any of that stuff, so he had to rely on his own body and the help from medic-nin to heal him. The shock from the lightning was very strong so it might take a couple more days for him to heal. Not all things work out the way you want it to.

Then again, the Uchiha still had lots of fangirls coming in his room to watch him. One of the non-fangirls was Naruto, he came in to thank Sasuke from taking that blow for him or else he would have died.

They allowed the Uzumaki boy to keep the two swords, he learned the names of it. They were called Kiba.

Hmm, maybe Sasuke would want them, he seemed like the kenjutsu type.

The people who ordered that mission had disappeared they went off somewhere, probably to the next village over or something else.

Naruto yawned, he looked up to the sky and stared at it. It was pure blue, nothing wrong with it. No clouds up in the sky today, it was just plain nice. The boy was feeling hungry after waking up.

He decided to get dressed then go outside to eat, where to go indeed. He had no idea, maybe Ichiraku's ramen, he hasn't been there in a very long time. With all of the missions and stuff. Yeah, he decided to go there.

**XxXxX **

It had been a very long time since Naruto had last been to Ichiraku's ramen shop. He needed some ramen! Besides, his coupon! Free ramen, nothing was better then that ya know.

"Hi Ayame-nee-chan" The boy said cheerfully. He quickly went to his seat and sat down.

"Why hello Naruto, where have you been for a long time?" She replied. The boy wasn't seen for along time. She was really worried about him.

Naruto leaned backwards a little. "Well, I've been on lots of cool missions!" He shouted happily. "They were really cool, dangerous though."

"That's nice Naruto, well good luck on your next mission!" Ayame said to him.

The blond haired boy handed her his coupon and she went off to make the food for him. Naruto in that time was really bored and sleepy. He had just woken up and had nothing to do.

The meal had finally came, to Naruto, it seemed like centuries but in reality. It wasn't even that long.

So once the food came over to him, he quickly took his chopsticks and swallowed it down in an instant. The food was incredible.

He loved it with all of his heart.

Now then, after he finished his meal, he quickly said. "Goodbye Ayame-nee-chan, say hi to the old man for me!" Naruto then ran out and off to the Hokage's tower, he remembered Kakashi-sensei telling him to go there.

**XxXxX **

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted him with while walking through the door.

Kakashi put away his book and said back. "Hello Naruto, do you know why I called you here today?"

"Yeah, so you can show me your perverted book!" Naruto laughed to himself as he said that.

"Not that Naruto!" He said.

Naruto playfully said to him. "Oh, so you would like to see my Orioke no Jutsu instead of reading that book?"

Facepalm.

"Okay, okay Naruto, it's time to get serious."

"Fine..." The boy said to the older man. "So what did you want me here for?" He said seriously.

Kakashi looked at him in the eye then walked closer to him. "Naruto, I called you here for one thing, and one thing only." He then began to talk about what it was. "Tell your teammates what it is after this okay?"

Naruto nodded then Kakashi proceeded with what he was going to say.

"I have decided to enter you in the chunin exams."

* * *

**Chapter over, arc over, and it's finally time for the chunin exams.**

**Now then, you know how I said that Naruto was going to give the Kiba sword(s) to Sasuke? Well he is, so that means Sasuke will use kenjutsu in this story! You will find out soon, bwahahaha!**

**Tune in next time on this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This time on this story, we'll get to see Naruto and his friends train for the chunin exams!**

**Last chapter, you saw Naruto's fuinjutsu in action, due to his fighting style the Triple Flash Light, he managed to be fast enough to react to the coming attacks from the enemy so he could escape from most of the attacks!**

**Also to my reviewer!**

**splitheart1120, your question was why the swords were name Kiba was it not? Well, on the Naruto wikia it says this! wiki/Kiba_(swords) So yes, that is the reason why. They had the power to manipulate lightning because of that wiki, I saw the swords on a filler so I decided to look it up, turns out one of the legendary swordsman of the mist used it so yeah, I thought it would be a great idea.**

_Disclaimer; Yooooo, Kishimoto Masashi owns this damned incredible manga, but this story is mine! Bwahahaha!_

* * *

**Exam Training**

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke Uchiha was finally released after two more days of being in the damned hospital. He was sick of being in that place, it was tiring and idiotic. He didn't really need to stay in there for that long however apparently due to him being the "last Uchiha." He needed special treatment so he had to stay in it apparently if he died, the Uchiha bloodline would be lost forever.

Naruto Uzumaki came that morning to tell Sasuke about the chunin exams. Sasuke was ready for it, he was happy that it was coming. He had to prove his skills to the world, he was an Uchiha and he was proud to be one.

As an Uchiha he had to be strong so he could destroy his brother and avenge his clan. First off, he had to know how Naruto was that strong. He needed to be stronger. The black haired boy tried to remember what his teammate said to him in the morning about where to meet for training. Hmm.

Oh yes, they had to meet at the place where they did the bell test the first time. Sasuke was ready. He went back to his home, changed his cloths and went off to the training grounds.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out to his partner.

Sasuke looked at him and finally said something. "Naruto, do you have anything that could make me stronger?"

Naruto then replied back to him with a. "Hah, I never thought you would ask! I made a new seal for you, along with a new weapons, the weapon won't come to you till tomorrow though, it still hasn't adjusted to its new form."

"Hn." On the inside Sasuke was really happy, on the outside he didn't show that much.

"Okay so, here it is Sasuke. This seal is one of the seals that will correspond with your new weapon, you just have to charge chakra into it and the energy will go to your sword converting the chakra to lightning chakra, it's something to do with your new sword." Naruto told him in a clear description of what it would do.

"Hn, what else?" Sasuke asked him.

"Your seal is for close combat, escaping tight spots or if you want to, you can use it to power yourself so you can use it for a one hit shot.." Naruto told him then was about to list the other weapons he created for Sasuke.

"First off, instead of telling you what seals I created for you, I'll give you the new shurikens that I created for you. They're different from normal shurikens, lighters, thinner and more efficient. Along with those, they also have seals carved in them. You can tell the element of the shurikens from the color that's carved in." Naruto told him then started on with his other weapon. "I also created some elemental kunais for you, along the lines in the middle the color will correspond with the element it is, they both work the same way."

"Nice dobe, I didn't know you had it in you to create these things." Sasuke congratulated him.

Naruto was then about to tell him how to use the weapons. "Okay, to activate the elemental powers, you have to insert your chakra within them. "

"The reason I created these for you were because, I knew that you could use them due to you being very creative in fighting, you could probably find a lot of ways to use these." Naruto took a deep breath as he was about to give Sasuke his seal.

"Okay, now then, yours seals. The first seal I made you is a custom gravity seal, it comes with a cost though, it'll help you in times of need but they consume a LOT of chakra so be careful. If you're in a tight situation, what you must do is apply great chakra to your leg, between your ankle and your feet." Naruto thought it would be a great idea, besides when he was in that tight spot with Yuu Kazami he couldn't escape from it, with this seal it could probably help Sasuke escape from hose type situations. "It'll help you with a lot of things so you won't die."

"Well, thanks dobe, wanna spar now? I feel like testing these new equipment out." Sasuke asked him.

**XxXxX**

They got into their stances and began to fight. What they didn't know was that a girl was watching them from afar, Sakura Haruno. What a stalker she was.

Naruto decided to go for a quick dash. He got ready to run, then... It started.

It blasted forward and to Sasuke.

Left. Right. Up. Kick. Left Jab. Uppercut. Miss. Miss. Hit. Miss. Hit. Hit.

Naruto pushed his entire body over to touch Sasuke's right arm. He managed to do so then jumped away.

"Fire Style; Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke used, it burned through the grass and on it's way to Naruto. The blond haired boy threw his kunai within the flames, it engulfed the kunai but didn't destroy it.

The tri-pronged kunai managed to go to the other side. Naruto appeared where it was and kicked Sasuke on the head.

The Uchiha wouldn't give up. As he fell down, he rolled to the side and quickly jumped up. Naruto saw an opening but was too slow. Sasuke had managed to gain the advantage in that split second.

As the Uzumaki turned around, he saw a flame headed towards him and it was about to reach the boy, but he quickly remembered how he planted that seal on Sasuke. He activated it and appeared besides Sasuke's right arm then kicked Sasuke down onto the floor.

Naruto boosted his leg and ran closer to Sasuke for the finishing blow.

The black haired boy was prepared for this attack so he quickly took out his wind shuriken, powered it up and threw it towards Naruto. "Fire Style; Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball quickly followed behind the wind shuriken, the wind from the shuriken had quickly mixed in with the fireball cause it to become stronger.

Naruto had to think quickly, what did he have to avoid this attack, gah, his heat seal was no use, his cooling seal was no use. Wait, he knew what to use. If his kunai could make him move at high speeds in the direction the kunai was, what made sure that he couldn't redirect this fireball?

Oh he knew why he couldn't redirect, he didn't have any seals that could do that!

"I guess I'll have to take it head on." Naruto said to himself. "Not." He laughed then used kawarimi to escape.

"Did I get him?" Sasuke whispered to himself. A kunai then came from behind the boy and in the blink of an eye, a boy appeared and held his kunai up to the other boy's neck.

"I win." Naruto said.

Sasuke then said back. "How about... No." A kunai came from his pouch quickly then with a single slash to the air, lightning came out of the blade traveling through the air all the way to Naruto.

The boy blocked it with his sword but fell backwards from the pressure of the lightning and Sasuke took that chance to boost all the way to Naruto. He activated his gravity seal and with all of his chakra, he forced himself on Naruto, if Naruto moved, he would die.

"Ahh well, I surrender, good job Sasuke!" Naruto admitted defeat.

"This new seal you created for me and the weapons work great Naruto." Sasuke told him.

"Hah! I'm gonna become the hokage one day, if I can't create a simple seal, I won't be able to become the hokage then!" The boy grinned.

"Heh, keep on dreaming dobe."

Meanwhile, Sakura just saw the entire fight and was stunned. How strong were they? She was so weak, can't fight anyone. She was just so useless. In reality, the super strong people that she saw were actually, just high leveled genin.

Besides, without the fuinjutsu Naruto wouldn't make it to high level genin probably. But he would still be more useful then Sakura.

"Oh, that reminds me, where's Sakura? I created some seals for her to use in the exams." Naruto said to his 'friend'.

"Hn, probably with the fangirl club." Sasuke replied.

* * *

**Sakura**

The girl heard something about Sakura and seals so she decided to walk out of where she was hiding.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called out to her.

"Yes Naruto?" She answered back, she hoped that he created something for her so she wouldn't feel useless anymore, she needed to do something to help the group at least and Sasuke would finally recognize her! Bwahaha!

He then looked at her and did a few hand seals then one large scroll came out of thin air. "Okay, so I created some seals for you, it'll help a lot in the exams and various other things."

He then summoned some seals out of the scroll. The first thing that came out of it was an explosion tag that he had made for himself but decided to customize it for Sakura. "The explosion radius depends on how much chakra you put in, you have precise chakra control so I think you'll manage."

"Now your transportation seal for a first aid kit, this part is what you put on top of the kit you want and to summon the kit to you, just put a little chakra in the transporation seal and it'll appear." Naruto explained to her how it would work.

"Okay then, I have three more combat seals for you, three close range." Naruto was gonna try and say what it was the one close range seal that he wanted to give Sakura but he didn't really think of a name for it...

"Well, I don't have a seal for this one so I'll just tell you what it does, it's basically the gravity seal that Sasuke has except this one makes your physical power stronger, trust me I don't know how I did it, but I did, who's the best hokage ever? Me!" He praised himself and then gave it to Sakura. "Okay, I need to place the seal on your stomach since that's the source of where chakra within your body comes from, can you lift your shirt?"

The pink haired girl glared at him for a long long time. "PERVERT!"

Sasuke looked at him. _Bad move dobe._

"Whatever, I'll just give you seals first." Sakura was a little scared of going close to Naruto now but she still did it.

Naruto gave her the next seal, an electrifying seal. "Here, give me your hand." The girl let him hold it. He then pasted the paper onto her hand and did some hand seals, it somehow disappeared.

"With your physical power, and this combined, along with the seal I was going to give you but you didn't allow me to... You would become incredibly strong." Naruto praised her.

He then looked at the last one. "Oh, my mistake, this isn't a combat seal, I don't know what it's for you can use it for whatever you want, however unlike the other seals, this one is a ONE TIME use for the explosion tag I gave you, it has about twenty, tell me if you want more. Also, for this seal, you can either use it to heat things, or cool things, in the middle of the circle, write the kanji for heat or cool with your blood and it should work, no chakra needed as it has chakra within it already.

"Thank you Naruto!" Sakura shouted with glee.

She looked at him. "Well, since I trust you, you can put the seal on." She lifted her shirt up just below her chest.

Naruto got the paper and put it on the stomach then did a few hand seals and it disappeared.

"Okay, now then, unlike Sasuke's seal, this won't require as much chakra however you need to focus your chakra in one area of your body so you need to switch it quickly from your arm to your leg, it won't make you go faster but it will make that area hardened.

"Well, that's all, I need to go check up on the weapon that I'm making for Sasuke." Naruto told them then he was off.

* * *

**There, chapter done. For this chapter I was just introducing the new seals and weapons that Naruto created for his teammates, please either PM me or review in the comments what seals I should have.**

**It's hard thinking of ideas for seals because of the seals I'm gonna use will be for when Naruto has more knowledge about seals. The current seals he can make are that advanced yet.**

**As he grows older, and studies more, he will be able to create more advanced seals.**

**So everyone! Give me some fuinjutsu ideas common! I beg of you!**

**Anyways everyone, Sieler out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, to you lovely people of this website, I welcome you to my story!**

**This time on this story, I welcome ya'll good luck reading the story, Chunin Exams coming up next! Everyone is done preparing for the chunin exams, will they make it? Or will they not!**

**I love you all! (BWAHAHAHA NOT!) **

_Disclaimer; I DEMAND OWNERSHIP OF NARUTO! SO GIVE ME IT!_

* * *

**Chunin Exams Begin!**

* * *

**Team Seven **

It was finally time for the chunin exams, the day they have been waiting for. They had to succeed. Team Seven was prepared for this, especially with the new equipment they had gotten, they were ready for anything!

Sasuke had gotten his new weapon from Naruto, the boy had melted the metal and turned it into a katana, both of the swords melted into one katana, it was a perfect sword for Sasuke. The handle was perfected so he could hold it without worries, and with the seal Naruto had in the katana, Sasuke could enable it to get covered by lightning and damn that would hurt. He hid his new katana in a transportation seal though.

Sakura on the other hand, had finally perfected her fighting style, she didn't even need to activate her seal that let her focus her physical energy into one spot so that she could deal more damage, with the lightning seal she had it would do enough damage as it is.

Now all they needed was to be more skilled so they can actually dodge the attacks. For Sasuke that wasn't a problem however Sakura on the other hand, would be a huge problem, she wasn't really fast and stuff so it might be a little hard.

Naruto was prepared for anything today, he had prepared two tri-pronged kunai today, one on each side of his pants. Visible to anyone who was looking, but Naruto didn't really care about that. His shuriken and normal kunais were in his pouch so he could easily get to them, his other equipment could be summoned with just a simple hand seal. Just a day before, the boy got new cloths just for the exams. He needed something stealthy and to make him look cool and besides you had to look cool for these things! He got a new hoodie, they were black this time unlike his old white one, his new shirt was orange with a black spiral on the back of it and his new pants were navy blue and were comfortable enough for him to get through the day so he could fight enemies without any problem.

Once they had equipped everything, prepared everything and were finished eating, they decided to enter the door, climbing up the stairs, Naruto began counting how many floors then had went up, no one really knew why but let's just leave it at that. Once they finally got to floor 301, Naruto was confused, he only counted two floors.

He leaned over to Sasuke and Sakura asking them why they were on floor 301 when they only went up two floors. "Hey, Sasuke, Sakura how are we on the third floor exactly?" Whispered Naruto.

"This is a genjutsu, Naruto." Sakura told him and they continued to walk onwards.

"Where are you three going!" One of the two fake-genin called the three genin from Team Seven.

Naruto waved his hand up at them then yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hah! You'll have to do better then that to trick the next almighty hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!" They continued to walk till they reached the real third floor and went in the room.

As they were about to reach the room where everyone was gathered in, a voice called out to them. It was from that guy in green tights. He had challenged Sasuke Uchiha to a fight.

* * *

**Rock Lee**

After the amount of time Sasuke has known Gai's team, they were really strong, he probably won't be able to defeat them however he had to try against Lee and if he failed, then he failed with pride.

"If you can't beat Naruto, you won't be able to beat me." Sasuke said to Rock Lee. The boy thought for a long while of what he should do then he thought of it, yes, he had to challenge Naruto first, if he could beat Naruto then Sasuke would surely fight him.

He looked towards Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, I challenge you to a dual!" The spiky haired boy nodded and said sure.

They had then gotten into their stances and were prepared to fight. Naruto took out his tri-pronged kunai from his right side and threw it forward. Rock Lee didn't know why Naruto only threw one but he was about to know.

The boy decided to catch the kunai but before he could get it. Naruto appeared out of thin air and kicked him in the face.

"So that's what it was for, you indeed strong Naruto, but I will show you that I am stronger." The bowl cut boy moved at an incredible speed, like he almost teleported and appeared behind Naruto.

The Uzumaki boy spun around and taped Rock Lee's left shoulder. The boy in the green tights kicked Naruto from the right side at an extremely fast speed and a powerful blow at that. Naruto blocked it but it was futile the force of the attack only caused him to fall over.

Lee decided to get Naruto while he was on the floor. As the punch was about to hit Naruto, he quickly rolled over and kicked Lee from the floor.

The boy older by a year as he was about to fall used his hands to stop himself from falling and did a handstand. He jumped up into the sky then jumped down. Naruto threw his kunai up into the sky to where Lee was then reappeared where it was, he grabbed his kunai, took out a few shurikens and threw it at Lee.

As they were falling, Naruto activated his seal that he put on Lee's left shoulder earlier. He appeared behind Lee and was about to grab Lee's arm as he was falling down but failed. The boy quickly escaped from Naruto's grasp and onto the floor.

He said to Naruto. "Yosh! You are so youthful Naruto-kun!" Lee was holding back during that fight. He didn't want to hurt Naruto, just wanted to test his strength, to see how strong Sasuke was, now that he thought of it. Sasuke wasn't all that strong was he?

"Well, I will be off now! Sakura-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Ew no!" Sakura replied then turned around.

"Well, goodbye my youthful comrades!" Lee told them and disappeared.

Sakura looked at them and said. "I wonder what was his problem..." They then started to head towards the room where everyone was gathered since the exams were about to start.

They then walked into the door.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun you're finally here!" Ino said in a flirtish tone as she went over to hug 'her' Sasuke. "It's been so long since I last saw you!"

Sakura's veins started bulging as she saw how close the two were. "Ino pig, Sasuke is MINE!" She yelled a thunderous roar.

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke's hear and whispered. "Good luck!" He walked away to greet his other friends.

Sasuke was thinking to himself. _Naruto, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! _

"Yo Shika, Choji!" Naruto called out to them as they started walking closer and closer to him.

Shikamaru looked bored as usually, obviously with this stupid exam and such. "So you have to take this exam too?" Shikamaru asked him. Naruto nodded. "Ino forced us to do this exam or she wouldn't be able to prove that she was better then 'forehead girl'" Girls were so troublesome.

From another direction, Kurenai's team showed up.

"Oy, Hinata!" Naruto yelled to her as she walked over.

"W-W-What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered her famous stutter as she said the boy's name.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I see you came too! Good luck on the exams." The boy said cheerfully to encourage his friend.

Hinata started to blush.

"Look at what you did Naruto, you made her face red!" Kiba shouted at him.

"Eh, that usually happens I dunno why." Naruto then walked away.

After that they just all started talking about totally random things. Nothing that news worthy. No one walked up to them or anything after a while they soon got bored of talking.

Then. A smoke bomb appeared, with a couple of proctors beside the man in the middle. He looked scary, looking at all of the scars he had on his face.

He soon began to explain to them the useless pathetic rules that no one seemed to care about. Especially Naruto, he was busy planning a prank for this entire exam now that he knew it was a written test.

And then, it happened.

* * *

**Naruto **

If they think they could destroy Naruto Uzumaki with this written test, they were wrong! The bad part was. Nobody he knew was close to him, oh yeah, he forgot. He ate food but never went to the washroom.

Should have thought that through, oh well! They allowed you to go to the washroom in these tests right? Hey, Naruto just thought of the best idea ever. He could always knock out a proctor and take his sheet of paper, heck yes. Who knew he was so smart!

He raised his hand. "Can I go to the washroom?" The boy said. They proctors looked at him then one got up.

"Okay, I will come with you." He said as both of them went to the washroom. The man had tied chains around Naruto's arm to make sure he didn't escape, whatever. Naruto still got his seal on the man when he got up off his seat. Not that the man noticed, it was on the side of his shirt.

As they got to the washroom, Naruto really did go, but once he was done... He activated his seal. He appeared next to the man and knocked him out. Naruto unchained himself from the chains and looked within the man's pockets._  
_

_Oh goody! The test sheet now all I have to do is make an exact replica! _Naruto thought to himself as he took out a piece of paper and wrote it down.

"Seal." Naruto said as he performed the seals and the paper disappeared.

"Oh screw it." The boy had then pretended to faint as he activated a seal but before he activated the seal, he had to make sure to put the chains back on his arm so they wouldn't notice a thing when they came to inspect.

Naruto looked at his hand. "Elemental Seal, Earth." The ground around him started shaking, the desks within the room started to shake harder and harder. The kids started to fall out of there chairs.

Man, this plan was genius! Now they wouldn't suspect a thing. But damn, he was tired that seal took a lot out of him.

However, to make it look better it was time to turn it up a notch. Seal, level 2. Now it was like a real earthquake! Then he fainted.

Meanwhile, Sasuke knew just what happened. Only one person could have done this. Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Chapter end, I hope ya like how Naruto is just so dumb! Yeahh, we all love his stupidity and smartness.**

**Anyways, chapter over, did you like this chapter? Say if you did.**

**Post in the reviews what you think I should add, if you like the chapter, if you like the story and whatever I just want more reviews we kk? Good!**

**Now I have a few questions for ya'll.**

**1. Do you like the new seals he created? (They're still basic seals.)**

**2. Do you think that Naruto is OP? (CUZ HE ISN'T SO GET REKT! It's just he's been facing low leveled people currently, wait later on and you'll see how weak he is against the true opponents who are way faster then him and could easily catch up to his speed.)**

**3. Did you like my idea of turning the swords into a katana for Sasuke?**

**Over and out. Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo everyone, last chapter was the start of the chunin exams, this chapter, it's time for the action to start coming in!**

**Naruto and his friends have to do a written test?! Well screw it Naruto says, it's time to get started!**

**To my beautiful reviewers!**

**Lord Pwell, thanks for the great ideas, I would have never thought of a seal like the sharpness seal, that seems really cool with that, I'm gonna think of ways of what it could that's not sharpness. For your wind element seal, hey! That's sorta like the lightning seal that I got for the katana that Sasuke is using. The security seals is a bit overused, seen it too many times. I'm gonna try to expand on that seal though I wonder what I should do with it. Well, thanks for your ideas! Now for you other readers, you no give me ideas!**

**Oniix, notice how I said. ****Yeahh, we all love his stupidity and smartness, it was sarcasm. I didn't mean he was plain dumb. And how is he under powered? Under powered would be Naruto in canon. In this story he can actually beat people ya know. **

******Freshrice01, yeah, it usually takes me around thirty minutes to come up with the ideas. He's not really creative with the seals like lightning seals, heat seals and other seals like that aren't really creative and stuff, his newer seals will be more creative.**

******S.R.457, thanks yo, glad you enjoy.**

******ZyiareHellsing, no problem bro.**

******Now to the person who gave me constructive criticism, thank you! The first person in a long time to give me that.**

******belnonm, yeah, about the fight with Sasuke. Naruto was holding back, unlike the other battle he did when he used two kunais or the explosion tag. It was a battle between leaf and leaf, didn't wanna seriously hurt his teammate and such. Also about that time he fought the ANBU, the reason was because it was night time, they couldn't really see and they didn't notice Naruto was there. With that, Naruto had the advantage. In some spots on your body if you hit it too hard stuff like that will happen. Also for your information he didn't outrun them, they were knocked out and such. Also the big kyuubi and the kyuubi prison, what do you mean? Didn't quite get it but whatever.**

******Anyways, my response to my readers, over.**

_Disclaimer; Do I even have to?_

* * *

**Being hokage**

* * *

"Hey kid, are you awake?" One of the proctors asked the blond haired boy on the floor of the bathroom tied with chains. "Well, it seems that you're okay, that earthquake sure was strong and this guy over here probably won't wake up. He took quite the falling look at his head, all bruised."

Naruto laughed on the inside quietly, ahh, that was funny. _I can't believe they fell for that._ They then let Naruto get up off the floor and go back to do his test. When Naruto got back in that room, he saw plenty of people shaking their head. Come on, the level two seal wasn't that strong was it?

Ibiki Morino started eyeing the boy for a long time. _That kid, we have only thirty minutes left, after five minutes the final question will come out and I wonder how he will manage to get those questions done within that time... _

The boy sat down and started to look at his test, he stretched his arms not for the purpose of stretching but to do hand seals. Once he finished doing the hand seals a piece of paper appeared in his pocket. Naruto took it out of his pocket and put it on his lap. He wrote all of the answers down on his test.

_I wonder how he got those answers. _The examiner thought to himself.

Naruto yawned after the long tiring day, not that it was really that long but still it tired him to wake up so early in the morning. _All in a day's work! _

* * *

_They say that Ibiki is a master of torture and interrogation, but who knew he was this good? Do you know how many people he had managed to make drop out of the exam? Except for one lone boy._

_That boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki._

_This man was a man like no other, they said he could break someone just by interrogating them for one single hour. He didn't even have to know their side story, all he had to know was what their name was and just little bits of information._

_He was that good at his work. The new jounins didn't know much about him since his work is usually only with jounin. Chunin or below didn't really know about his work. But once he started to do it. You couldn't stop him until managed to crack the guy._

_His torturing skills were even better then his interrogating. No matter what, he could torture a guy as much as he liked, but they still wouldn't lose consciousness. Now imagine him with the sharingan._

_A legendary man. Ibiki Morino. _

* * *

**Naruto **

"It is time for the tenth and final question to begin!" A loud and stern voice appeared form in front of the room.

He then paused. "You may chose whether you would like to take this exam, or if you would not like. But there are some rules to this that I think you should know." It was all or never. Naruto had to be prepared for it.

He eyed all of them, every single genin in the room. "If you choose not to take the test, your score will be a zero and you fail. Your teammates will also fail." After that single sentence everyone started yelling.

"However, if you choose to take the test and you fail, you will never be able to take the test again, and will remain a genin for the rest of your life." Once that was said. The room was filled with silence.

"Then how were the people from last year still here!" One person cried out.

Ibiki looked at that person. "That is because this year I make the rules."

After everyone calmed down, he began to start talking everyone focused at what he was saying. "Now then, let's begin the tenth question! The people who will not take it, raise your hand!"

"Once I get your number, you may leave." The former said.

A few hands raised, and even more came.

"114, 115, 69"

"39, 88, 50"

"109, 45, 24"

Even more came but then one single boy got up and what he said, changed the path of everything.

Naruto Uzumaki was his name, the village pariah, the boy who kept the kyuubi from destroying the village and he would do anything to become the hokage. "Hah! You think I'll give up? I've gotten way to far to give up. I won't and I never will, if I'm going to become the future hokage, I won't run! That is because being hokage is my dream and I'll surpass all of the hokages that came before me! You won't be able to get me to quit this because I swear on my life that I won't stop till I reach my goal, dattebayo!"

"Very well then the people who have stayed so far, have all..."

That one silent moment when something special was coming. Here it was, he was going to say it. Did they pass? Did they fail? Who knew?

"PASSED!" He shouted.

Then, a black round ball came through the window breaking it and a woman came out of it. Ibiki Morino only had one word to say. "It's you..."

Anko Mitarashi was the woman's name so don't wear it out. See saw all of the people in the room, more then half of them were still alive which was bad. "So I see the test this time was too easy, more then half of them are still here..."

"They were very excellent this year." Morino said.

"Huh? Whatever, the first test was too easy ya here me," She yelled out to all of the people in the room. "In the second test, I'll cut down more then a third of you!"

"This will be so exciting, be prepared, I'll tell you the details tomorrow! It'll be in a different location so ask your jonins where the location and time it is in. That's all, dismissed!" The former had told them.

At the end of the day, Ibiki Morino looked at all of the papers. Naruto Uzumaki, that boy... He got all of the questions perfect, but how?

By cheating that's what!

* * *

**Naruto **

It was the end of the day, it was dark out now and Naruto was hungry. He decided to go out to Ichiraku's ramen, but first off he would pass by the mountains maybe Hinata was there and he could invite her to go with him and eat. "Oy, Hinata-chan!" He called out to her, she turned around and noticed the blond haired boy, even in the night time you would notice his hair it was just so yellow.

"H-H-Hello Naruto-kun, w-what are y-you doing here?" She asked him whlie stuttering like always. Her face was red again, Naruto didn't know why it happened but okay. Naruto looked up at the sky looking at the moon. Then he refocused upon Hinata.

"I was gonna ask, would ya like to go to Ichiraku's ramen with me? I got extra money from the mission we did a while back!" The boy invited her.

Hinata accepted and they soon walked together to Ichiraku's ramen shop!

Once they got down off the mountain they headed there, they had finally reached the shop and went in it. Naruto Uzumaki grabbed a seat and Hinata grabbed one too, they sat down and Naruto asked her what she would like to eat.

"Miso ramen please." She say nicely.

"I would like salt ramen!" The boy yelled.

Ayame then started to make the ramen for the two of them. It had been a while before it finally arrived, but boy was it worth it. Best ramen ever known man! According to Naruto that is.

Once they were finished eating, Naruto payed for the meal and left with Hinata. They soon went their separate ways and went home. Naruto fell asleep like a baby!

* * *

**Anko**

"This forest looks creepy..." Sakura whined as she looked at the deep dark black forest. They couldn't see that much due to all of the trees but what did know was that, it was going to be very dangerous in there so they should be prepared.

"It's called the forest of death, you all will know why soon enough..." Anko said.

After waiting for a while everyone was silent. "Okay done, now we will start but before that, you should all sign these papers. A consent form, if you don't sign it, then you won't participate, besides if you die, I don't wanna get in trouble!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Now for the rules of the second exam, basically, the limits of your survival will be challenged, first off I'll give you a step by step instruction on the training field." Then she started to tell them about the boring parts of the exam like how to get here how to get where and stuff.

"For the battle, it'll be an anything goes scroll battle. All of you have to fight each other to get these two scrolls, earth and heaven. The conditions to pass are for you to get both of the scrolls and bring it to the tower." The former said. "In total twenty six of you are here so thirteen people get earth and thirteen get heaven, which means half of you will not pass."

"You have five days to do this. If you do not have food, hunt for food in the jungle plenty." She said. "Now then, for the rules of disqualification. One, if all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with all of the scrolls in the time limit, two if one of your members are lost or dead and three, if you look at the contents of the scrolls before reaching the tower. Now then, it's to test your reliability. Well, that's all if you want to participate, exchange your consent forms for scrolls at the hut over there." She pointed at it. "Once you're done that, pick your entrance and the gate will open simultaneously."

She then looked at them. "Now for a word of advice... DON'T DIE!" Anko yelled.

* * *

**Team Seven **

Once everyone was over and done, all of them headed to their gates that they had picked. It was time for them to start. When everyone was ready, they would open the gates and it would begin.

And then it opened. A boy and team went off on their journey to become chunin! "All right, let's go!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as it started.

They soon ventured into the forest not knowing what was in their, a very dangerous forest indeed but what did they know? They were just a couple of kids.

Sasuke was going on ahead to scout for possible enemies for them to take the scrolls from an enemy. They had the heaven's scroll so they needed the earth scroll. Where was a possible enemy...

No one in sight yet so they continued to go through the forest, Naruto was at the front due to him being able to avoid most attacks and Sakura was in the middle due to her powerful blows but couldn't dodge that easily. Sasuke was at the back since he was fast and could dodge most attacks without seeing it coming.

After two hours or so, they got hungry and decided to set up camp. It was the perfect place lots of animals to eat and a water source. Didn't know if it was poisoned but oh well!

Naruto decided to make a fire by getting wood, Sasuke could always light it up with his fire jutsus.

Once everyone was finished setting up, all they had to do was hunt for animals. Naruto went out to hunt since his weapons were the only ones that would actually kill the animals without blowing them up...

He saw a few rats within the forest and decided to get them. He added some new features to his flying tracker seal. Naruto quickly added chakra to his legs and ran towards the rats. He taped all five of them then jumped backwards. "Seal activate." He said as his kunai started flying towards one of them.

Once it hit one, it just moved onto the next one. Heh, easy food. He loved this new feature.

Naruto then went back to camp. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura! I got food!" They greeted him then roasted the rat. Once they were finished they got some water and boiled it with Naruto's heat seal then they started eating.

"Good job catching all of this food dobe." Sasuke told him. Sakura meanwhile was gobbling it down like there was no tomorrow.

But not all was good in the forest. They didn't react fast enough as a large gust of wind appeared from the east of them. Naruto took out his kunai and dashed forward towards the direction of the wind.

It clashed with another kunai Naruto jumped back as his kunai got flung. They were strong, that was sure. Naruto could tell from the wind technique they used.

"Give us your scroll and we'll go." The girl of their team said to Naruto.

"Heck no!" He yelled and vanished. The boy reappeared where his kunai was that got flung.

"That's a nice trick you got." One of the members from their team said. In total they had three members in their team, one girl and two boys. The boys looked the same, same clothing but you could tell the difference due to their forehead protectors, one was black and the other one was blue.

"Wind style; Great Breakthrough!" Wind came surging through the air. Naruto managed to dodge by a little but it scratched his knee a little.

The boy looked back to his teammates. "Sakura! You get the girl, Sasuke, you take the boy with the blue head band, I'll take the black one." They quickly got into their stances as Sakura ran towards the girl. She took out her kunai as the other girl was about to hit her.

The two blades clashed against each other. _All I have to do is reinforce my hand with that seal Naruto gave me. _She forced all of her chakra to go into her hand, once she did that the seal converted it to physical energy.

The girl's kunai blew away. She kicked Sakura's kunai away from her hand and proceeded to fight using taijutsu. Sakura punched with her right arm. You could see the clear electrical power.

"What?! That hurt gah." The person Sakura was fighting said.

**XxXxX **

Sasuke and the person he was fighting went to another area. Sasuke jumped up and did some seals. "Fire Style; Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A flame erupted from his mouth going towards the enemy.

"Water Style; Tearing Torrent!" Water started to form in his hands and shot it towards the fireball headed towards his way. Sasuke took that chance to power up his wind kunai and throw it behind the fireball, it would enlarge the fireball and also be a hidden weapon.

As the water stopped the fireball from hitting him, the kunai had managed to go through. Sasuke dashed towards the enemy. He grabbed his kunai and kicked his opponent, spun around and kicked him again.

When Sasuke was about to deal the finishing blow, a came in front of him. Since he was human, he obviously was curious about where it came from and where it was going. So he looked at where it was going.

The person with the black forehead protector was down there. Which meant the kunai came from Naruto, damn he made Sasuke lose his chance to get the guy. Naruto Uzumaki reappeared where the kunai, he grabbed it turned around three sixty degrees then threw the kunai again.

"Move dobe!" Sasuke yelled. "Fire style; Phoenix Sage Fire!" Small volleys of fireballs started going towards the blue forehead protector kid. Sasuke used that time to take out his wind shuriken, he charged his chakra into it then threw it.

The wind from it powered up the fireballs, missed by just a little bit. Sasuke took out his regular kunai and the two blades clashed each other. The Uchiha boy took out his lightning kunai and held it in his left hand. He charged it up and slashed. The lightning punctured the air towards the enemy.

His fight wasn't over yet, it hurt like hell to the enemy however he could still fight, for his teammates he wouldn't stop.

Meanwhile Naruto was busy fighting his own battle, when he appeared in front of the black forehead protector boy the kid probably thought he would use his kunai again, but boy did he think wrong. The blond haired boy took out his explosion tag and threw it at him. With a few hand seals it exploded a huge explosion.

Naruto guarded his chest from getting hit by the explosion. He was finished his fight, now he just had to go help Sasuke with his fight.

**XxXxX **

Sakura and her opponent were evenly matched, well almost except her opponent didn't have seals that could make your hits electrical or stronger.

The pink haired girl was about to lay another attack to her opponent but a few shurikens came her way. "Wind style; Gale Thrust!" Chakra appeared around her hand and turned into wind. She thrust her hand forward and hit Sakura. The side of Sakura's shirt on her left arm was ripped off.

It seemed like the opponent found out Sakura's weakness, due to the attack she uses being close range, if you use a long range attack again it'll be effective.

As the blue forehead protector boy Sasuke was fighting started running away, he didn't notice a tri-pronged kunai coming his way. In a blink of an eye at high speeds, Naruto showed up and knocked him out.

Sasuke and Naruto reunite, they had to go to where Sakura was to help her.

With that, they started to run towards where she was.

Sakura took quite a beating as she was defending herself from the attacks. Ahh yes, she had the explosion tags. Sakura jumped to the side and then dashed forward, throwing her explosion tags at the enemy, she powered it up a little chakra at a time.

It distracted the enemy for a while till Sasuke and Naruto were able to make it.

"Fire Style; Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball attack came from behind the girl and hit her head on. Naruto threw his kunai to where Sakura was, grabbed her and went out of the way of the fireball.

The girl from the other team was still alive because the fireball wasn't that strong due to the amount of chakra that Sasuke had left.

"I-I give up, please spare us." The girl said and handed over her Heaven's scroll.

Naruto looked at it. It did a few hand seals as his scroll came out of thin air, he noticed that they were the same scroll. "Well, we don't need it, you can keep that scroll we need an earth one." He said.

"T-Thank you." She replied.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura then ventured off they were tired and needed a place to rest. It wasn't safe out here. No where was. In the forest of death you could die at any second if you weren't prepared.

* * *

**Chapter over.**

**Hope you liked it. In this chapter I cut out a lot of words since I was too lazy to go back and forth between the video to see what they say and stuff. Well, It's done and done. Wait till next chapter folks, I don't know when it'll be out since I have to go back to school tomorrow.**

**Sieler out, see ya!**


End file.
